Azéna
by Chl007
Summary: "Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Rien. Ma mémoire est vide." L'éveil d'une jeune femme amnésique dans une grotte. Son combat contre un esprit inconnu qui tente de la contrôler. Son combat pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Son combat pour aimer. Et vivre sa vie. OCxVincent
1. Chapitre Un : L'Éveil

Coucou à tous, me revoilà ! ^^ Pour bien commencer cette rentrée 2014, et avant de débuter la publication de "Secrets Dévoilés", je vous propose une petite fic vraiment tooouuute petite, de cinq chapitres, ni plus, ni moins. ^^ Oui, je sais, c'est pas beaucoup, mais bon... c'est la reprise... ;-)

Elle concerne une mystérieuse jeune femme nommée Azéna... et u homme tout aussi mystérieux qu'elle et tout de rouge et de noir vêtu que vous connaissez bien : Vincent ! Bon, et une autre personne connue viendra faire chier tout le monde au beau milieu de tout ça ^^ Haha, mais qui donc ? Ben... vous verrez bien. :-p

Je vous annonce également que... ne vous en faites pas, je publierai la suite de cette histoire, seulement... je ne sais pas encore exactement quand. Vous verrez bien ! Peut-être mercredi, sinon ce week-end... voire la semaine prochaine !

Ah, et pour les curieux/curieuses, le premier chapitre de "Secrets Dévoilés" devrait (normalement) arriver ce week-end... après, je ne sais pas, il peut y avoir des imprévus. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance ! ^_^'

Bref, je vais vous laisser découvrir cette nouvelle fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review à la fin de votre lecture pour donner votre avis ! Surtout que cette mini-fic est un peu différente de toutes celles que j'ai déjà publiées sur ce site (enfin, je trouve, après, vous jugerez pas vous-mêmes ^^). En vous souhaitant à tous et à toutes une bonne rentrée, scolaire ou professionnelle !

* * *

Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux. Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction écrite pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Seul le personnage d'Azéna m'appartient et a été inventé de toutes pièces par... moi x)

Cette fiction peut contenir des passages violents, choquants ou vulgaires. Vous la lisez donc à vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Éveil**

**ou comment se réveiller dans une grotte et se demander sérieusement si on n'est pas devenu fou pendant son sommeil**

Le froid. La dureté de la pierre. L'humidité du sol. Je suis couchée sur le côté. Un caillou me rentre dans la peau. Mon bras nu est collé au sol, ma joue gauche également. Yeux fermés, poings serrés, repliée sur moi-même en position fœtale. Je souffle sur mes mains pour les réchauffer. Je tremble. J'ai froid. Tellement froid… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me réchauffer. N'importe quoi… Mes pieds nus sont serrés l'un contre l'autre. Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Rien. Ma mémoire est vide. Comme effacée. Que m'est-il arrivé ? D'où est-ce que je viens ? Je me recroqueville encore plus et sens une larme glacée couler le long de ma joue avant de finir sa course au sol. Je pleure. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Aucune idée. Je suis perdue. Seule. Désorientée et à peine éveillée. Je ne sais même pas si je suis triste. Je dois l'être. Je pense. Je crois… Sinon… pourquoi pleurerais-je ? Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer si l'on n'est pas triste. Et pourtant… j'ignore si je ressens de la tristesse.

Je m'appelle… Azéna. Je crois. Il me semble… mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre. C'est la seule chose que je sache. Que je pense savoir. Le seul souvenir qu'il me reste dans mon cerveau désespérément vide de toute pensée antérieur à mon réveil. J'ignore si j'ai de la famille, d'où je viens, ce que je fais ici. Je ne sais pas quel âge j'ai, ni à quoi je ressemble. La couleur de mes yeux, de mes cheveux, mes signes particuliers. Ce que j'aime, ce que je n'aime pas. J'ai à peine ouvert les yeux depuis que je suis réveillée. Simplement pour détailler les vêtements sales et sans doute vieux qui me collent à la peau. La faute à l'humidité qui règne ici, sans doute. J'ignore où je suis. J'ignore qui je suis. Il y a un vide total dans mon esprit. Un vide que je ne sais pas comment combler. Et puis… il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me rend mal à l'aise, dont je ne connais pas la cause, autre que mon amnésie. Quelque chose me gêne. Mais je ne parviens pas à trouver quoi. J'ai beau chercher, je ne sais pas.

J'ouvre les paupières et m'assois. Tournant la tête, je scrute les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose qui me paraîtrait familier. Mais rien. Je suis seule ici, au fond d'une grotte sombre. L'entrée se trouve quelques mètres plus loin. Je crois que c'est la nuit. J'entend de l'eau qui coule… Tout au fond de la grotte, il y a une petite source. Bien. Au moins, j'ai de quoi boire. Par contre, pour ce qui est de manger… ça va être une autre paire de manches. Je suis seule et je n'ai rien : ni protections, ni armes pour me défendre. Vêtue seulement d'un débardeur grisâtre, qui devait être blanc auparavant… dans une autre vie, sans doute, et d'un pantalon beige qui, lui aussi, doit avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Sali de nombreuses traces noires, vertes et brunâtres - on dirait du sang - , il est déchiré à de nombreux endroits, notamment aux genoux. Il m'arrive à mi-mollet, on dirait que le bas a été arraché. Et rien. Aucune arme. Pas même le moindre couteau, aussi minuscule soit-il. Mais pourtant, je n'éprouve ni peur, ni crainte. Aucune tristesse quand je pense au fait que je suis seule, amnésique, dans une grotte, dans un monde dont je ne sais rien. Aucune colère quand je me demande qui m'a fait subir cela, pourquoi à moi, et pourquoi pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, j'ai une illumination. Même si je suis à moitié plongée dans le noir. Je ne ressens aucun sentiment. Voilà ce qui provoque ce léger malaise, dont je ne parvenais pas à trouver la cause. Je ne ressens pas de sentiments. Ni colère, ni joie, ni tristesse. Ni fureur, ni bonheur, ni peine. Pas d'amertume. Pas d'espoir. Rien.

Je m'appelle Azéna et je suis vivante. Ce sont les seules choses que je sais. Collant mon dos à la pierre froide, je replie mes jambes jusqu'à ce que mes genoux touchent presque mon menton et les entoure de mes bras avant de poser ma tête dessus. Et, comme une formule magique, comme des paroles qui pourraient m'expliquer qui je suis et ce que je fais ici, je me répète ces mots en boucles. Je ne ressens aucun sentiment. Je ne ressens aucun sentiment. Je ne ressens aucun…

Un mal de tête soudain. Qui me prend comme ça, sans prévenir, sans réfléchir. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. La douleur ne se calme pas. Elle empire même de seconde en seconde. Une migraine atroce, insoutenable. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne sais pas… je suis perdue, désespérément seule, et j'ai mal… Tellement mal… Mais je n'ai pas de peur. Pas d'inquiétude. C'est peut-être cela qui me déstabilise le plus, en fin de compte. Cette absence d'émotions. Rien. Pas de chagrin en songeant que je suis seule au monde. Pas de colère quand je me demande pourquoi je subis cela. Pas de terreur quand je pense une nouvelle fois que je suis seule, dans un monde dont j'ignore tout. Et cet atroce mal de tête dont j'ignore la cause… je souffre. Atrocement. Quelques minutes à peine après mon éveil dans ce monde qui apparemment ne veut pas de moi, j'ai envie que tout s'arrête. Que tout s'arrête. Plus de douleur. Plus de mémoire effacée. Plus de solitude. Plus d'incompréhension. Plus rien, plus rien du tout. Rien que le noir. Le noir glacé de la mort qui viendrait me chercher, pour m'emmener loin de cette vie que je n'ai pas demandée…

Je grimace et comprime encore plus mes tempes entre mes paumes, complètement recroquevillée sur moi-même, une nouvelle fois. Par pitié, tout ce que vous voudrez, mais que cela cesse… que ça s'arrête… que tout s'arrête ! Les yeux fermés, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Je ne souffre plus de la morsure de froid, mais de la chaleur, cette fois. Une impression de lente agonie, de descente vers les enfers. Comme si tout mon corps était brûlé de l'intérieur. On dirait que du feu liquide coule dans mes veines. Jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de douleur. De toute manière, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de… ma vie d'avant. Car je devais bien avoir une vie avant d'apparaître dans cette grotte… non ? Ou pas ? Je n'ai plus aucune pensée logique. Ma souffrance m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Je ne parviens même pas à discerner si je suis toujours vivante ou en train de mourir lentement. Personne ne me pleurera, de toute manière.

Les dents serrés, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Et toujours aucune peur. La douleur s'atténue peu à peu… On dirait que je ne suis pas seule à l'intérieur de mon corps. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre essayait de prendre le contrôle. La domination de mon corps, de mes pensées. Quelqu'un qui veux maîtriser mes gestes, mes paroles. Ce n'est pas moi. J'ignore qui. J'ignore quoi. J'ignore surtout pourquoi et comment… Soudain, une vision m'assaille. Je me sens plonger vers l'inconnu, dans un état second. À mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Est-ce que… ? Je crois… que c'est un de mes souvenirs… Je… ne sais… pas…

* * *

_*flash*_

_ Des formes floues. Je ne vois rien. Il y a une silhouette sombre devant moi. Je suis incapable de deviner s'il s'agit d'un home ou d'une femme… Il y a une luminosité intense qui me fait mal aux yeux. Les paupières mi-closes, j'observe la masse noire devant moi. Une voix de femme, grave et sensuelle,se fait entendre. C'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Nous sommes seules dans cette aveuglante lumière blanche. Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre, mis à part cette voix. Cette voix qui m'appelle._

_- Azéna._

_Je hoche la tête sans parler. Nous venons d'avoir une conversation importante, je le sais, mais impossible de m'en souvenir. Elle me prend les mains. Son visage est face à moi, flou et sombre, mais je vois ses yeux. Des yeux qui scintillent d'une lueur rouge, qui auraient pu effrayer n'importe qui, mais qui ne me font ni chaud, ni froid. Une certitude me vient à l'esprit. Nous nous connaissons, elle et moi. Nous nous connaissons bien, mais nous sommes sur le point d'être séparées, pour une cause que j'ignore. Et… au son de sa voix, je sais qu'elle est comme moi. Qu'elle a elle aussi cette particularité étonnante de ne pouvoir ressentir aucune émotion. Elle parle de nouveau. Sa voix est déterminée._

_- Je serai la première à agir. Si tu t'éveilles à ton tour, cela voudra dire que j'aurai échoué._

_Je hoche à nouveau la tête. Même si elle aura échoué, peu importe. Je la remplacerai, et nous triompherons. Oui, mais j'ignore ce que je devrais faire exactement à ce moment-là. J'ignore même de quoi elle me parle._

_ Je vois son visage en entier, désormais. Mais le reste de son corps est comme flou, je n'arrive pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle a un teint étrange, presque bleuté. Elle me scrute de son regard rougeoyant, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle a des lèvres fines, pâles. Des dents blanches et pointues. Si je pouvais éprouver le moindre sentiment, je pense qu'elle me ferait froid dans le dos, malgré cette certitude que nous nous connaissons si bien. Mais je n'éprouve toujours rien en revoyant ainsi ce qui est sûrement l'un de mes propres souvenirs. Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux rouges brillent. Elle a l'air sûre d'elle. Vraiment. Sa voix envoûtante, si peu en accord avec son apparence physique presque effrayante, se fait de nouveau entendre dans cet océan de lumière éclatante. _

_- À ton réveil, tu me remplacera, Azéna._

_*flash*_

* * *

Je me rends compte que j'ai cessé de respirer. Le souffle saccadé, je reprends donc ma respiration bruyamment, puis me mets debout. Mon mal de tête a soudainement disparu. C'est tout aussi mystérieux que son apparition. Je me demande ce que cette vision signifiait. Était-ce un de mes souvenirs ? Je pense que c'est le cas. Mais… je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis encore plus perdue qu'à mon réveil, si c'est possible. Qui est cette femme ? Est-ce que je la connais vraiment ? Oui ? Non ? Qui est-elle, pour moi ? Enfin… qui était-elle pour moi, avant que je n'oublie tout ? Elle disait qu'à mon réveil, je la remplacerais… mais… pour quoi faire ? Je ne comprends pas… Mon éveil soudain dans cette grotte… cela veut dire qu'elle a échouée, selon ses dires. Mais… échoué dans quelle mission ? Que dois-je faire afin de la remplacer ? Suis-je vraiment obligée ? Toutes ces interrogations me font penser à quelque chose… quelque chose que je ne m'étais pas demandé avant. Encore une nouvelle question.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie dans cette grotte ? Et… mais qui suis-je, à la fin ? Cette femme n'avait pas l'air humaine… est-il possible que je sois comme elle ?

Ne… ne suis-je donc… pas humaine, moi non plus ?

Je parcours la grotte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. La fraîcheur de la pierre sous mes pieds dénudés ne me gêne pas. La petite source d'eau qui coule tout au fond de la caverne apporte un bruit doux qui me détend. Je me rend compte avec surprise qu'en plus de ne ressentir aucun sentiment, je n'éprouve aucune faim, ni aucune soif. Ni aucune envie, de… disons de faire mes besoins. Je ressens de la douleur, la preuve en est que j'ai incroyablement souffert lors de mon précédent mal de tête… mal de tête qui revient, d'ailleurs ! J'en ai assez… Suis-je condamnée à souffrir ainsi toutes les dix minutes pendant tout le restant de ma vie ? Non ! Je préfèrerais me tuer que de revivre ça à l'infini ! Je titube vers le mur le plus proche et m'y adosse. Ma migraine s'accentue. Je me laisse glisser le long de la pierre dure et froide et me retrouve à nouveau le visage enfoui dans mes genoux et mes bras enserrant mes jambes. La douleur s'accentue… encore… et si ça se déroule comme tout à l'heure, normalement, je ne devrais pas tarder à voir l'un de mes souvenirs… non ?

Le temps passe. Et toujours rien. Peu à peu, la souffrance diminue. La douleur est toujours présente, mais plus sourde. Comme si elle tentait de se faire oublier tout en étant toujours présente. La chose que je sens enfermée en moi revient à l'assaut, luttant pour prendre le contrôle. Je la repousse de toutes mes forces. Elle lutte un long moment, puis abandonne. Enfin, je ne sens plus sa présence. Mais elle est toujours là, je le sais, attendant son heure. Prête à agir le moment venu. Quelle est donc cette chose ? Un esprit, enfermé dans mon corps ? Une créature ? Une facette de ma personnalité ? Mon inconscient ? Mon conscient ? Oh, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout s'embrouille autour de moi.

Je rouvre les yeux, observe les alentours. J'essaye de me lever, mais malgré la douleur qui a diminué, je suis incapable de faire plus d'un pas. Je m'écroule au sol et me dirige à quatre pattes vers l'entrée de la grotte. J'éprouve une envie irrésistible d'aller à l'extérieur, de respirer l'air frais de la nuit, d'observer le paysage alentour. Savoir où je me trouve. Ailleurs que dans cette grotte. Mais… la douleur revient. Je ne peux plus avancer… je continue, pourtant, rampant au sol. Pitoyable, je suis pitoyable… mais je veux aller à l'extérieur… Sortir de cette grotte… Oh… ma tête… Avec un soupir, je m'allonge de tout mon long sur le sol inconfortable et tourne la tête sur le côté, collant ma joue contre la pierre glacée et humide. Je referme à nouveau les yeux. La douleur s'éteint peu à peu, cédant la place à la fatigue. C'est incroyable… et totalement incompréhensible. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors… et soudain, je me sens plus fatiguée que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je roule sur le dos sans rouvrir les yeux, les bras écartés. Petit à petit, je me sens partir… loin d'ici, loin de ce monde qui m'est inconnu… dont je ne me souviens pas… je pars loin, très loin… plus de connexion avec la réalité. Plus de sensations. Plus d'interrogations. Plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que le sommeil. Un sommeil lourd. Profond. Sans agitation. Sans rêves.

Ah ? Quoique… ?

* * *

_*flash*_

_ C'est une autre vision. Mais différente… je suis incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais je suis sûre et certaine que ce n'est pas un de mes souvenirs. Contrairement à ma vision précédente, je me trouve cette fois dans un monde plus sombre. Grisâtre. Toute lumière a disparue. Je suis entourée de brume. Plongée dans un épais brouillard, morne et opaque, qui ne m'inspire pas la moindre confiance. Qui sait quelles créatures étranges pourraient soudainement apparaître devant mes yeux. Ce lieu me met mal à l'aise. Mais toujours sans la moindre peur. Pas de crainte, pas de frayeur. Aucune surprise de me retrouver dans ce lieu étrange, si différent du précédent. Mais seule, cette fois. Vais-je revoir cette mystérieuse femme ? Va-t-elle me parler à nouveau ? Vais-je en apprendre plus sur moi, la raison de mon sommeil et ma présence dans cette grotte ?_

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Je me résous à attendre patiemment et à ne pas bouger de l'endroit où je suis lorsqu'une personne apparaît soudainement dans mon champ de vision. Et cette fois, je la distingue en entière, contrairement à la femme que j'ai aperçue - dont je me suis souvenue ? - tout à l'heure. C'est un homme qui s'avance vers moi, surgi de la brume épaisse comme par magie. Je suis un peu plus petite que lui, mais sans plus. Si je portais des talons, nous ferions la même taille, lui et moi, j'en suis certaine. Mais même dans ce rêve - ou cette vision, je n'en sais rien - , je suis pieds nus. Alors lorsqu'il s'arrête à quatre ou cinq pas de moi, je suis obligée de lever légèrement les yeux afin de pouvoir l'observer. Il est vêtu d'habits noirs recouverts par une cape rouge sang, déchirée à de nombreux endroits. Un bandeau rouge également recouvre son front. De longs cheveux noir ébène cachent à moitié son visage à la pâleur étonnante et descendent jusqu'en haut de son dos. Son bras gauche a été remplacé pas un bras mécanique, dont les doigts ressemblent à de longues griffes acérées. Dans son autre main, il tient un long pistolet noir. Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Nous restons ainsi sans rien dire pendant un long moment, à nous fixer mutuellement, tel un chat qui observe une souris. Mais qui est le chat ? Et qui est la souris ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ses yeux ressemblent vaguement à ceux de la femme que j'ai déjà vue précédemment, ils sont rouge sombre, avec une pointe d'ambre autour de sa pupille d'un noir de jais._

_- Vincent ?_

_Quelqu'un l'a appelé. Une voix masculine, claire et limpide. Peut-être un jeune garçon. Cela m'a au moins permis de connaître son nom. Vincent…_

_ Il se retourne et parle à l'inconnu qui vient de l'interpeller, mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres. L'autre doit lui avoir répondu, car il hoche la tête sans un mot avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Lorsqu'il me fixe ainsi, le bas de son visage est dissimulé par sa cape. Je tente de retrouver un souvenir le concernant, mais rien à faire. Son visage ne me dit rien… je pense que… je ne le connais pas. Et pourtant… je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose chez lui… Je dois retrouver cet homme. Je sais qu'il est sur ce monde, lui aussi. Je sens au fond de moi qu'il peut m'aider. Peut-être pourrait-il m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Peut-être… peut-être sait-il qui je suis ? Je ne m'approche pas, ne m'éloigne pas, mais continue à le fixer sans un mot. Finalement, hésitante, j'entrouvre les lèvres et murmure à mon tour :_

_- Vincent… ?_

_C'est la première fois que je parle depuis mon réveil… c'est la première fois que j'entends ma propre voix. Elle me paraît assez semblable à celle de la femme, grave et sensuelle, assez particulière. Différente d'une voix féminine normale. Je me demande si je lui ressemble également physiquement. Ai-je moi aussi cette apparence étrange et effrayante , Avons-nous un quelconque lien de parenté, elle et moi ? Sommes nous sœurs ? Ou bien suis-je sa fille ? Nous ne sommes pas humaines, j'en suis certaines. Car les humains ressentent des sentiments. Tous, sans exception. Alors, dans ce cas… sommes-nous des… des monstres ? _

_ Il m'a entendu prononcer son nom, je le sais. Et pourtant, l'homme mystérieux fait volte-face, faisant voler sa cape pourpre derrière lui. Il s'éloigne à pas lents, disparaissant peu à peu dans le brouillard dense et épais, plus sombre que tout à l'heure,je crois. Sans me lancer un regard. Sans prononcer une parole. Sans plus me prêter la moindre attention. Je ne sais pas plus de choses sur cet inconnu que je n'en sais sur moi. Et pourtant, je sens quelque chose. À mon réveil, je devrais peut-être essayer de le retrouver… s'il est sur ce monde avec moi. Il sait peut-être des choses que j'ignore. Il est sans doute mon seul espoir de comprendre qui je suis… ce que je suis… et ce qu'il m'est arrivé… _

_ Tout s'assombrit autour de moi. Je me retrouve dans un univers entièrement noir, dépourvu de toute lumière. Le froid revient. Un froid intense, inexplicable, qui me glace les os. Et de nouveau, cette sensation d'être seule, si seule… Oui, je suis seule au monde. Et pourtant, aucune tristesse ne vient torturer mon cœur. Comme quoi, cela a quelquefois des avantages de n'éprouver aucun sentiment. Je ne sais pas où je suis. J'ai l'impression de bouger, mais pourtant je n'ai pas fait un seul mouvement. Je flotte dans les airs… quelle sensation étrange… et toujours ce froid mordant, qui me paralyse de l'intérieur… _

_ Soudain, une voix. Une voix d'homme, mais différente de celle que j'ai déjà entendue. Semblable à la mienne et à celle de la femme à la peau bleue que j'ai vue dans ma vision précédente : grave, sombre. Une voix sensuelle, étrange et envoûtante. C'est Vincent qui parle. Qui me parle, à moi. Je le sais, j'en suis sûre, j'en suis persuadée. C'est lui. Sa voix est magnifique. Elle correspond tout à fait à son apparence mystérieuse. Il ne prononce que trois mots, mais ils restent gravés dans ma mémoire. Jamais je ne les oublierai. Ce sont les premiers mots qu'ils m'adresse, et j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'il y en aura encore d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Peut-être même plus que je ne le pense._

_- Je te retrouverai._

_*flash*_

* * *

Puis… plus rien. Le noir complet, comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez plongée dedans. L'oubli total, comme si mon amnésie ne suffisait pas. Après… plus de rêve. Plus de vision. Plus de songe. Plus rien d'autre que le noir. Le noir. Le froid. Le sommeil. Surtout le sommeil. Un sommeil lourd. Profond. Dans lequel je coule sans résister. Je me laisse emporter. Peu importe ce que je trouverai au réveil. Peu importe le temps que je dormirai. Simplement… dormir. Ne plus penser. Ne plus agir, ne plus bouger. Ne plus réfléchir. Plus rien. Fermer les yeux et se laisser porter.

Un abandon total.


	2. Chapitre Deux : Rencontres

Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux de cette fanfiction ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente qu'elle vous ait plus, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite également ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :-)

Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, je passe cette année au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, généralement le vendredi soir. S'il y a un souci et que pour une raison X ou Y, je ne peux pas publier de chapitre(s), j'essaierai de prévenir... mais je vous promets rien.

* * *

Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux. Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction écrite pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Seul le personnage d'Azéna m'appartient et a été inventé de toutes pièces par... moi x)

Cette fiction peut contenir des passages violents, choquants ou vulgaires. Vous la lisez donc à vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Rencontres**

**ou comment se rendre compte que les rêves et la réalité, au final, c'est la même chose… enfin, plus ou moins**

Je m'éveille de nouveau, sortie d'un long sommeil. Enfin, « long » sommeil… disons plutôt qu'il est court comparé à la durée de mon précédent somme. J'ai dormi quelques heures, sans plus. Mais c'est assez pour que je sois correctement reposée et prête à affronter cette journée. En jetant un regard vers l'entrée de la grotte, je me rends d'ailleurs compte que le jour est apparu. J'ignore par contre si c'est le matin ou bien l'après-midi… Je me mets debout et avance de quelques pas, me protégeant les yeux avec mon bras droit pour me protéger de la luminosité extérieure qui m'aveugle. Analysant rapidement mes différents besoins, je m'aperçois que je n'éprouve toujours aucune faim, ni aucune soif. La source qui coule dans cette caverne n'est que purement décorative, finalement. Je n'en ai pas tellement besoin.

Je m'avance vers la sortie de la grotte et m'arrête à l'entrée. Je suis sortie de cette caverne où je me suis éveillée durant la nuit. Peu à peu, mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière extérieure et je peux arrêter de me cacher le haut du visage, ce qui me permet d'observer le paysage environnant. La grotte est en hauteur. On dirait que je me trouve dans une montagne. Le ciel est entièrement bleu, sans aucun nuage pour l'assombrir. En contrebas s'étend une immense forêt, et, au loin, je parvient à distinguer une étendue plus claire. On dirait… un désert… ? Oui, il me semble que c'est cela. Plus loin, au-delà des arbres, se trouve un désert. Je tourne la tête et observe ce qui se trouve sur les côtés. À gauche, je ne vois rien d'autre que la falaise de la montagne qui se poursuit. En levant légèrement les yeux, j'aperçois un pic rocailleux qui se dresse vers le ciel. Sur la droite, de l'autre côté, il y a un petit sentier le long de la falaise pour parvenir jusqu'ici… plus loin, un tas de rochers. On dirait un éboulement. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu un bruit quelconque durant mon sommeil, avant que je ne m'éveille cette nuit… et encore plus loin, après les rochers, je distingue une faille sombre dans la roche. L'entrée d'une autre grotte, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je me demande ce qui s'y trouve… mais elle est assez éloignée, et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force d'y parvenir aujourd'hui. Peut-être tenterais-je ma chance un peu plus tard…

Je croise les bras et parcours une fois de plus les alentours du regard, tentant de mémoriser chaque détail. Un léger vent frais souffle autour de moi, faisant voler mes cheveux. Je leur jette un œil. Ils sont d'une longueur incroyable. Ils m'arrivent à mi-cuisse et sont gris foncé. Pas noir… mais… de la même couleur que le brouillard sombre de mon rêve. Celui dans lequel j'ai fait la connaissance de Vincent… mais je me demande si « faire la connaissance » est le terme approprié. Et je m'interroge également sur ce mystérieux homme. N'était-ce finalement qu'un rêve banal, sans aucune importance quelconque ? Ou bien ce Vincent existe-t-il réellement, quelque part dans ce monde ? Mais… que dois-je faire, alors ? Dois-je le trouver ? Non, il a dit que c'était lui qui me retrouverait… M'expliquera-t-il ce que je dois faire et quelle est ma mission ? Est-il un allié pour moi ? Ou bien… au contraire, est-il un ennemi que je dois éliminer ? Dangereux ? Voire même… mortel ? Mais… comment pourrais-je faire, si ma tâche est de le tuer ? Surtout que de nous deux, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit moi la plus forte. Je pense plutôt que c'est lui… Surtout s'il est toujours armé de son pistolet. Quant à moi, je n'ai toujours rien pour me défendre… Oh, je suis de nouveau perdue. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure, perdue dans mes pensées. Je voudrais tant des réponses… je ne comprends rien. Je voudrais tant savoir… qui je suis. Ce que je fais là. Ce que je dois faire. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais savoir. Tant de questions auxquelles je n'ai actuellement pas de réponses.

Mon regard dérive peu à peu sur l'horizon et finit par s'arrêter complètement sur la droite. Mes yeux se posent sur l'entrée de la seconde caverne, qui se trouve beaucoup plus loin le long de la falaise. Si je suis le sentier qui part vers la droite, je dois pouvoir rejoindre cette grotte… oh. Quelqu'un en sort… quelqu'un que je reconnais aussitôt, malgré la distance. Vêtu d'une cape rouge. Avec de longs cheveux noir ébène. C'est lui. Il existe, finalement. Avec moi, dans ce monde. Vincent. C'est lui, il est là-bas. Mon regard se fixe sur lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer légèrement. Je n'ai pas peur. Jamais je ne ressentirai de la peur, de toute manière. Seulement… je suis surprise de le voir ici. J'ai rêvé de lui durant la nuit, et voilà qu'il surgit soudainement. Ce n'est pas normal… ce n'est pas logique… l'idée qu'il est peut-être un ennemi pour moi revient s'insinuer dans mon esprit, assez forte cette fois pour commencer à me faire douter. Non, ce n'est décidément ni normal, ni logique. Cela est sûrement inquiétant. Mais je ne ressent pas l'inquiétude. Ni la crainte. Ni la peur. Ni… rien. Peut-être ce Vincent a-t-il manigancé tout cela. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait exprès, dans l'unique but de me rencontrer… de me retrouver… ? Sans doute veut-il…

Je recule une nouvelle fois et me retrouve le dos plaqué contre la falaise. Une nouvelle fois, comme au cours de la nuit, la chose en moi ente de prendre le contrôle. Je l'entends même me parler. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Elle essaie de me convaincre que j'ai raison. Que cet homme est mauvais, trop mystérieux. Il me veut du mal… il est dangereux, je ne dois pas le laisser s'approcher de moi… Cette voix intérieur qui ne m'appartient pas et que je ne contrôle pas me répète inlassablement que cet homme me veut du mal. Que je ne dois pas le laisser se mettre en travers de ma route… mais de quelle route ? Et pourquoi ? Qui est réellement ce Vincent ? Et moi, dans tout ça… qui suis-je réellement ? Et cette… chose, dans mon corps, cette voix qui me parle ? Qui a tenté de me contrôler…

Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'avais fermé les yeux. En les rouvrant, je ne peux m'empêcher de couler un regard vers l'entrée de la grotte… et ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir. Est-ce que je fais ça par surprise ? Je ne ressens rien dans mon cœur, aucune émotion, mais… peut-être que je réagis comme ça par réflexe… peut-être avant mon long sommeil ai-je acquis certains réflexes. Des réflexes d'humains… pour faire croire que je suis humaine… et non pas différente… une sorte de monstre ?

Revenons au moment présent. J'ai donc eu ce réflexe de surprise car… en regardant une nouvelle fois du côté de la grotte, j'ai vu… que cet homme que j'avais aperçu dans mon rêve, Vincent, avait tourné la tête. Et il m'observait. Voilà ce qui m'avait… surprise ? J'ignore si ce mot est le bon… Désormais, je l'ai perdu de vue. Je ne sais pas où il est passé… une idée fait peu à peu son chemin dans mon esprit toujours autant troublé par toutes ces questions. Il m'a vu, j'en suis certaine… mais alors… ? Que fait-il ? Connaît-il le sentier menant à cette grotte ? Est-il en chemin ? Va-t-il venir me retrouver ici ? La voix dans mon esprit revient à nouveau, me poussant à retourner dans ma propre caverne et à m'y dissimuler. Sans savoir pourquoi, je choisis cette fois de lui obéir et de faire ce qu'elle me dit. Je rentre à toute vitesse dans ma grotte, mais une fois à l'intérieur, je reste sans bouger, les bras ballants. La voix proteste, mais je refuse de lui obéir et de continuer à faire ce qu'elle me dit. Je ne veux pas la laisser commander… elle finira par me contrôler totalement, et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera si cela arrive un jour… non, je ne veux pas que cela arrive ! Je refuse !

Dans mon esprit, la voix hurle de frustration. J'entend ses paroles aussi clairement que si la personne qui les prononçait se tenait elle aussi dans cette grotte, face à moi. Énervée, la chose en moi tente une nouvelle fois de me contrôler. Et cette fois, elle le fait sans délicatesse, car je ressens une douleur incroyable. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que contient mon corps se déplace à l'intérieur de moi. Mes os, mes muscles, mes organes. Tout… je pousse un hurlement et m'effondre à terre. Mon fichu mal de tête de cette nuit n'était rien comparé à cette souffrance que je ressens maintenant. Rien, absolument rien. J'ai mal… affreusement mal. Horriblement mal. Cette… chose. Est affreuse. Je la hais… de tout mon être. Même si je n'éprouve aucune colère… Que c'est troublant. Je hais sans fureur. Je déteste sans colère. Je ne suis définitivement pas normale. Pas humaine.

Les yeux fermés, je me tords de douleur sur le sol, les yeux fermés et les mâchoires serrées. J'ai cessé de crier, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser de temps à autre de petits gémissements de douleur étouffés. Pourquoi… mais pourquoi… tant de douleur… Peu à peu, je parviens une nouvelle fois à repousser cette… chose… Je reste allongée sur le côté, haletante, les yeux fermés et de nouveau recroquevillée sur moi-même, tandis que la… chose, fatiguée sans doute de lutter contre ma volonté, se tait totalement, cette fois, et me laisse enfin en paix. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions… à un moment où à un autre, elle réapparaîtra et recommencera son manège. Jusqu'à ce que je cède… peut-être même cela se produira-t-il plus tôt que je ne le pense…

Je reprend lentement ma respiration lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Sans doute un autre réflexe d'humain que j'ai récupéré avant mon long sommeil… Je me redresse brusquement et recule précipitamment jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Je lève la tête… et rencontre une paire d'yeux rouge sombre. C'est lui. Il m'a retrouvé, comme il me l'avait dit dans mon rêve. Son col est légèrement abaissé, ce qui fait que je peux voir son visage quasiment en entier. Il esquisse un léger sourire, sans doute pour me rassurer. Puis il entrouvre les lèvres et me parle d'une voix douce. C'est la même voix que dans mon rêve. Grave et mystérieuse. Envoûtante. C'est sa voix. Elle est aussi belle que dans mon rêve…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te veux pas de mal…

Je lui réponds dans un marmonnement. Agressif ou défensif ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Un peu des deux, sans doute.

- J'espère bien…

Il s'accroupit face à moi tandis que je détaille avec attention son visage pâle aux traits fins. Je me surprends à remarquer qu'il est plutôt… beau. Ce qui ne me fait toujours aucun effet… enfin, je crois. Mon cœur est dur et insensible comme de la pierre. Je ne suis pas humaine. J'en suis désormais sûre et certaine, même si j'ai un peu de mal à m'en convaincre. Mais lui… il a l'air étrange… qui est-il ? Qu'est-il ?

- Tu… es Vincent ?

Il hoche la tête sans un mot. Lui aussi me dévisage, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Avec… curiosité, me semble-t-il.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Je baisse les yeux, évitant ainsi son regard observateur et coule un regard vers la source d'eau qui coule au fond de la grotte.

- Je m'appelle Azéna… c'est… la seule chose que je sais.

Il demeure silencieux. Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers lui. Il s'est assis face à moi et m'observe sans un mot, comme dans mon rêve. Puis il se met à parler. Sa voix grave m'hypnotise et je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux magnifiques… mais la voix à l'intérieur de moi revient à la charge en me conseillant de faire attention et de me méfier de lui. Qu'il est plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air comme ça, à première vue. J'ignore royalement ses conseils.

- Je t'ai aperçue en rêve cette nuit… m'apprend-t-il avant de me demander : Ainsi, tu es donc amnésique ?

Je hoche la tête béatement, puis parle à mon tour. Mes espoirs s'évanouissent peu à peu. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir plus que moi qui je suis, ni ce que je fais là. Il ne peut pas m'aider pour tout ce qui me concerne… mais peut-être peut-il m'apprendre des choses concernant ce monde que je ne connais pas.

- Je me suis réveillée ici cette nuit… je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. Mais…

J 'hésite. Est-ce que je peux vraiment me confier à lui ainsi ? Nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, après tout… La voix en moi me hurle de ne pas lui accorder la moindre confiance. Que je dois le faire partir d'ici et s'éloigner de moi le plus vite possible… Mais je l'ignore une nouvelle fois. Et choisis, sans savoir trop exactement pourquoi, de faire confiance à Vincent. Et de lui confier ce que j'ai sur le cœur. De lui confier ce que j'ai sur mon cœur insensible. Il doit ressentir mon hésitation, voir que je ne suis pas sûre de moi, car il m'encourage d'une voix douce.

- Oui… ?

- Je… je ne sais pas si… je crois que je ne suis pas humaine.

Il n'a aucune réaction. Je poursuis, déconcertée :

- Je… ne ressens rien. Aucune émotion. Pas de faim. Pas de soif. Et… avant de te voir, j'ai eu une autre vision…

Il semble hésiter à son tour. Puis il me demande d'une voix douce :

- Peux-tu me la raconter… ?

Nos regards se croisent. Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Il veux que je lui fasse confiance. Et je lui fais confiance. Il… je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier, entre lui et moi… je ne sais pas quoi. Est-ce que… c'est un sentiment ? Impossible… C'est très troublant, mais… quelque chose… il y a quelque chose… entre nous deux. Quelque chose d'étrange. De particulier. Que je suis sûre et certaine de n'avoir jamais connu au cours de ma vie. Même avec cette étrange femme à la peau bleuté que j'ai vue dans ma vision précédente. Vision que je vais d'ailleurs raconter à Vincent, comme il me l'a demandé…

Je suis de nouveau à l'extérieur de ma grotte. Je ne la quitterai pas, pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Je vais y rester pour le moment. Je n'ai aucune envie de la quitter. C'est ici que je me suis éveillée, c'est ici que je passerai les prochains jours. Après ? Je verrai bien… le plus important est que Vincent m'a promis de revenir demain. J'ai hâte de le revoir. Pour le moment, adossée tranquillement à la paroi de la falaise, je décroise les bras et lui fait un signe de la main avec un petit sourire. Il me répond, puis disparaît derrière les rochers. Je le reverrai demain, aucune crainte, et pourtant… je ressens quelque chose…

NON ?! Je ressens quelque chose ! Alors cette chose étrange de tout à l'heure… était donc bel et bien un sentiment ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver lequel… Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais… j'ai comme une sensation de manque… Sitôt qu'il a disparu de mon champ de vision, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : le revoir. Et… de l'impatience. Oui, j'éprouve une pointe d'impatience. J'ai… hâte… qu'il revienne me voir demain. Sa présence m'a comme… rassurée. Je me sens moins perdue qu'avant. Oui, c'est cela : il a su trouver les bons mots pour me rassurer… et, qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce grâce à lui que mon cœur de glace commence peu à peu de se débarrasser de ce givre qui le paralyse… Peut-être que grâce à Vincent, je pourrais ressentir à nouveau des sentiments et des émotions. Cette pensée me ferait presque monter les larmes aux yeux… je cherche, j'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue…

Bonheur. Joie. Oui, c'est cela que je ressens… que je pense ressentir en cet instant. C'est incroyable, vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'être libérée d'un poids qui me pesait sur les épaules depuis mon éveil. Je deviens peu à peu… normale… semblable aux autres. Même si je ne suis pas humaine.

Nous avons discuté pendant longtemps. Une bonne heure et demie… deux heures, peut-être ? Je ne sais pas, je suis incapable de le dire. Je lui ai parlé du peu de choses que je savais sur moi. Je lui ai raconté ma vision. Il s'est légèrement assombri à la mention de la femme étrange, mais rien de plus. Je ne sais pas si… la fin de notre conversation était étrange. On aurait dit qu'il… se méfiait un peu. De… moi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais toutes mes interrogations se sont subitement évanouies lorsqu'il m'a adressé un nouveau sourire avant de partir. Non. Pourquoi donc se méfierait-il de moi ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés récemment. Mais nous avons fait connaissance, et… il m'a parlé de ce monde… il m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses. Les différents continents et les régions qui s'y trouvent. Il m'a décrit quelques villes. Il m'a parlé un peu de la Shinra, la plus grande entreprise de ce monde, Gaïa. Et il m'a dit qu'il poursuivrait ses explications demain. Oui, je crois vraiment que… j'ai hâte… ? Oui, je suis… impatiente. Impatiente qu'il revienne. Cet état est… je… n'ai pas de mots. C'est une des toutes premières émotions que je ressens depuis mon réveil la nuit dernière. Peut-être me fallait-il un peu de temps pour que tous mes sentiments s'éveillent à leur tour et se remettent à fonctionner correctement ?

Hum… je ne suis pas sûre que tout ce que je dise soit sensé. Tant pis.

La chose en moi se réveille à nouveau une fois Vincent parti. J'ai juste le temps de retourner à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de la caverne avant de m'effondrer à terre une nouvelle fois. Je lutte encore contre elle pour l'empêcher d'avoir le contrôle de mon corps, de mon esprit ou de mes pensées, mais… je ne sais pas… ce qu'il se passe… la créature qui me parle et qui tente de me contrôler est plus forte que tout à l'heure. Plus puissante… j'ouvre brusquement les yeux, réalisant ce que cela signifie. Non ! Si cette chose est plus puissante… alors elle va finir par réussir à me contrôler ! Et si elle me contrôle… oh, non… que va-t-il m'arriver… Vincent, aide-moi… Mais, non, ne revient pas ! Qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire subir malgré moi… non… Quelque chose… Je ressens quelque chose, encore une fois ! Mais ce n'est pas la plus agréable des sensation… La peur. J'ai peur… peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver. Peur de ce que je vais accomplir contre mon gré… Peur de ce que cette maudite créature dont j'ignore toujours le nom et la nature va m'obliger à faire. J'ai peur, tellement peur… Je crois que je préférais ne rien ressentir, finalement… cette peur qui me tord les entrailles… c'est insoutenable. Invivable.

Je faiblis. Je lutte toujours et je faiblis de plus en plus. Elle… la chose va gagner… elle gagne… et je perds… je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne contrôle plus… comment fait-elle ? Elle me domine totalement… je proteste, je crie, je hurle, mais elle m'ignore. Comme je l'ai ignorée. Je veux reprendre le contrôle de mon corps ! Il m'appartient, il est à moi, personne ne peut me le prendre ! Oh, ne fais pas de mal à Vincent, je t'en supplie, qui que tu sois, quoi que tu sois… Il est le seul… le seul que je connaisse. Le seul que je peux appeler… un ami… Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, horrible chose. Tu ricanes. À présent, c'est toi qui contrôle… mais qui est-tu, à la fin ! Ta voix… non. MA voix résonne dans la caverne.

- Je suis ta vision. Je suis Jénova, et grâce à toi, j'achèverai ma mission. Merci de ton aide, ma chère sœur !

Moi ? Sa sœur ? « Non… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je ne veux pas ! Va t'en, laisse-moi ! Pourquoi me contrôle-tu, comment y arrive-tu ? Laisse-moi ! » Malgré mes hurlements, elle ne m'accorde pas la moindre attention et éclate d'un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Et soudain…

Plus rien. Rien du tout. Le noir total. Elle est moi. Et moi… je ne suis plus rien. Je ne peux plus rien. La partie est finie. Elle a gagné, et moi…

Moi, j'ignore ce que je vais devenir.

* * *

Incarn et Guest/Qulbutoké, vous aviez pas tort, c'est bien Jénova ! bravo ! C'était trop facile x) En récompense, vous avez... le droit d'attendre le chapitre d'après. Qui arrivera le week-end prochain ^^ Et merci Luna pour ta review ;-)


	3. Chapitre Trois : Révélations

**Chapitre Trois : Révélations**

**ou comment faire passer le temps rapidement et tomber amoureux à la vitesse de l'éclair**

Quelques jours ont passé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit pendant que cette… Jénova me contrôlait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le jour où elle m'a… possédé, je me suis réveillée durant la nuit. J'étais encore dans ma grotte, allongée au sol, en train de dormir tranquillement, mais surtout, j'avais repris le contrôle de mon corps. Elle était toujours là, je le savais. Mes habits étaient plus déchirés, couverts de taches de boue et d'herbe. J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle par tous les moyens possibles, mais rien à faire, elle ne m'a pas répondu. Peut-être qu'elle dormait, elle aussi. Sur le coup, il m'a semblé incroyable que cette chose puisse elle aussi succomber au sommeil… Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a bien pu me faire faire pendant qu'elle avait le contrôle de mon corps. Et je crois qu'en fait, je ne veux même pas le savoir. J'ai peur de découvrir un jour la vérité…

Vincent est revenu le lendemain. Et il est même revenu chaque jour. Il m'a appris de nombreuses choses sur son monde, m'expliquant tout ce que je ne connaissais pas (ou plus), et souvent, il me rapportait également quelques nouvelles des alentours. Plusieurs petits villages situés non loin d'ici avaient été attaqués et brûlés. Aucun de leurs habitants n'avaient survécu. L'homme au bras de fer s'assombrissait lorsqu'il me parlait de cela, et pour cause : il m'a raconté que, quelques années auparavant, de telles horreurs s'étaient déjà produites, à cause d'un dénommé Sephiroth. Il ne m'a pas expliqué les détails, il a seulement précisé avec inquiétude que cet homme ne s'en était pris qu'à un seul village, du nom de Nibelheim. Alors que là, plusieurs petites villes étaient parties en fumée. Cela était particulièrement inquiétant. Sephiroth était mort depuis lors. Qui donc pouvait bien l'imiter ainsi ?

Comme je l'ai dit, plusieurs jours ont passé. Une semaine, pour être exacte, depuis mon éveil. Vincent est revenu tous les jours et passe de plus en plus de temps avec moi. Nous nous sommes vite rapprochés, lui et moi. Il m'a appris quasiment tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce monde, Gaïa. Il m'a un peu parlé de lui, mais sans plus. Quand je lui ai demandé pour son bras métallique, il a répondu d'un haussement d'épaules évasif. Ce ne doit pas être un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, raison pour laquelle il ne m'a toujours pas répondu à ce sujet, je pense. Et quand j'ai fini par oser lui demander s'il était humain ou non, il s'est contenté de marmonner qu'il était plus proche d'un vampire que d'un humain. Puis il s'est empressé de changer de sujet. Chose qu'il fait assez fréquemment, mais cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela.

Quant à moi, je lui ai caché le fait qu'une dénommée Jénova, la femme de ma vision, avait le pouvoir de me contrôler. Chaque jour, il arrive en m'annonçant qu'un nouveau village a été brûlé et dépeuplé. Personne ne sait qui agit ainsi. Il n'y a jamais de survivants pour en témoigner. Ce qui l'inquiète autant que moi, c'est que les massacres ont lieu non loin de la grotte où je me trouve depuis mon éveil. Il craint que l'inconnu ne découvre un jour ma caverne et ne me tue. Même si j'éprouve un peu de peur moi aussi à cette idée, je le rassure : pourquoi donc ce meurtrier s'aventurerait-il dans les montagnes ? Il n'y a rien à trouver par ici. En restant là, je suis en sécurité.

- Pour le moment, me répond-t-il à chaque fois avant de changer de sujet une fois de plus.

Je retrouve peu à peu les différentes émotions qui m'avaient lâchement abandonnés lors de mon éveil. Je persiste à croire que c'est grâce à la présence de cet homme à mes côtés. Ce que je ressens pour lui est toujours là. Ce sentiment devient plus fort de jour en jour, et au bout de trois ou quatre jours, j'ai fini par retrouver son nom, que j'avais sur le bout de la langue mais que je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer. L'amour. Oui, c'est un sentiment d'amour que j'éprouve pour Vincent. Je l'aime. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, dans ce rêve que j'ai fait. Mais j'ignore s'il m'aime aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il passe chaque jour un peu plus de temps avec moi. Hier, il ne m'a quitté qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Tout ce temps que nous passons ensemble… est-ce un signe voulant dire qu'il est lui aussi attaché à moi ? Éprouve-t-il le même sentiment ? Je voudrais tant le savoir… mais j'ignore encore comment avoir les réponses à ces questions.

Cette chose qui vit en moi, Jénova, ne cesse pas de m'inquiéter. Depuis qu'elle a réussi à me maîtriser, elle n'a pas recommencé. Elle a cessé de me parler et de me conseiller de me méfier de Vincent. Elle est comme portée disparue. Et pourtant, elle est toujours là, je le sais, je la sens au plus profond de moi. Ces derniers temps, je me sens bouger durant mon sommeil et une idée terrifiante m'est soudainement venue à l'esprit quand je me suis réveillée ce matin. Et si elle profitait de la nuit et de mon sommeil pour prendre le contrôle ? Cette pensée m'emplit d'une terreur sourde. Je n'ose pas en parler à Vincent. J'ai peur qu'il ne me croie pas. Qu'il ne comprenne pas. Mais surtout, j'ai peur que ce soit la vérité et que Jénova me domine ainsi durant mon sommeil… Si seulement je n'avais pas si peur d'en parler à Vincent… lui saurait sans doute quoi faire pour m'aider. Mais non, je n'ose pas… J'ai peur qu'en représailles, Jénova reprenne le dessus. Et qu'elle soit plus forte que lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute…

Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup… l'homme au bras de fer arrive justement par le sentier, comme chaque jour depuis une semaine. Il marche d'un bon pas, et j'ai l'impression que son regard rouge sombre s'illumine d'une lueur particulière lorsqu'il m'aperçoit en train de l'attendre à l'entrée de ma grotte. Malheureusement, comme chaque fois, il se rembrunit vite, car il n'arrive pas avec de bonnes nouvelles. Devinant sans mal ce qu'il va me dire, je lâche dans un soupir sitôt qu'il est près de moi :

- Un autre village de détruit, pas vrai ?

Il hoche la tête sombrement, sans un mot. Ces destructions violentes et sanguinaires ne cessent de l'inquiéter. De plus en plus. Le monde entier est désormais au courant. Chaque ville, chaque village quel qu'il soit craint de se faire attaquer. Qu'il ne reste plus de lui que cendres et cadavres. Et la planète toute entière s'interroge. Qui peut bien être le responsable de ces horreurs ? Une nouvelle personne comme Sephiroth aurait-elle fait son apparition sur Gaïa, sans que quiconque ne se doute de rien ?

Nous nous asseyons tous les deux à terre, à l'endroit même où nous nous trouvons debout. Observant le paysage sans un mot, il finit par engager la conversation. Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hm. Et toi ?

J'ai répondu ça machinalement, comme ça. Comme à chaque fois… Sans me regarder, il me rappelle une fois de plus avec un petit sourire :

- Nuit blanche. Comme toujours.

- Ah, oui. Désolée.

Il m'a quand même expliqué un jour qu'à cause des modifications génétiques qu'il avait subies (d'où le fait étrange qu'il soit plus proche du vampire que de l'homme), il n'a plus besoin de sommeil. Il a également acquis une vitesse et une dextérité hors du commun. Ah, et lui non plus n'a pas vraiment besoin de s'alimenter, tout comme moi. Même s'il ne dit pas non à un bon repas de temps en temps, juste par plaisir.

- Ce n'est rien.

Encore un silence. Nos journées se passent souvent comme ça. Paroles, silence. Paroles, silence. Puis un flot de paroles. Puis un long silence. Je m'y suis habituée. Vincent est ainsi. Ce n'est pas moi qui changerai sa façon d'être. Et d'ailleurs ces dialogues entrecoupés de longs silences ne me gênent pas. Je crois même que… j'ai fini par les apprécier, moi aussi. Ils nous rapprochent tout autant qu'une longue discussion.

- Vincent ?

- Hm ?

Une jambe repliée, l'autre tendue devant lui, ses deux mains posées à plat sur le sol un peu derrière lui, il tourne la tête vers moi et plonge ses yeux rouge sombre dans les miens.

- Depuis mon éveil, il y a une question que je me pose…

- Je t'écoute…

J'hésite un peu, de peur de paraître ridicule, puis lui demande d'une petite voix timide :

- Vincent, de quelle couleur sont mes yeux ?

Il paraît effectivement un peu étonné de cette question. Sa surprise se lit sur son visage. Mais il se reprend vite et en profite pour s'approcher un peu de moi. Il m'observe quelques instants, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté. Je souris en le voyant faire. J'aime beaucoup quand il fait ça. Cette attitude lui va bien, je trouve. Une étincelle particulière brille au fond de son regard sanglant.

- Ils sont oranges. Orange foncé. Comme les dernières lueurs d'un coucher de soleil…

- Comme celui qu'on a vu hier soir ?

Il reporte son attention sur les centaines d'arbres qui s'étendent en contrebas, mais j'ai bien senti que sa main s'est posée sur la mienne. Il fait comme si de rien n'était. Son col dissimule toujours le bas de son visage, mais je suis presque sûre et certaine qu'il sourit lui aussi.

- Oui. Comme celui que nous avons vu hier soir.

Nous demeurons silencieux une nouvelle fois, sans échanger un mot pendant de longues minutes. Au loin, des bruits étranges résonnent. Puis un hurlement de loup. Je souris, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je me sens bien, ici, à respirer le vent frais et à observer les alentours avec Vincent à mes côtés. Tout simplement. Mais soudain…

Soudain, une peur irrationnelle me fait redresser la tête. Je viens de repenser à Jénova… aux mouvements que je me sens effectuer durant mon sommeil depuis quelques nuits… Vincent doit avoir senti je ne sais comment que je me suis brusquement crispée, car il tourne la tête vers moi et me dévisage avec inquiétude.

- Azéna… ça va ?

D'une voix paniquée et tremblante de peur, je l'interroge.

- Les villages… le villages brûlés, Vincent…

- Oui ?

Il ne voit pas où je veux en venir.

- Quand est-ce que ça se passe ? Le jour ? La… nuit ?

Il secoue la tête et quelques mèches noires viennent dissimuler une partie de son visage avant qu'il ne m'observe nouveau de ses yeux de braise. Il a déjà dû me le dire, mais j'ai oublié… pitié, faites que ce soit la journée… pendant la journée… je vous en supplie, n'importe qui… dites-moi que c'est pendant la…

- La nuit, me répond-t-il simplement. Le soir, tout va bien. Et le lendemain matin… la ville est partie en fumée. On n'y retrouve que des cadavres. Pas un seul survivant.

Je crois que je comprends… enfin. Mais… non… non, je ne veux pas y croire ! La gorge serrée, je lui pose une nouvelle question. Ma voix tremble. Ça s'entend très bien. Trop bien.

- Et… tout se passe… près d'ici ? Tout le temps… ?

- Oui.

Il ne comprend toujours pas où je veux en venir. Mais moi je sais. J'ai compris. Et tout cela m'horrifie. Non… Jénova… elle ne peut quand même pas avoir fait cela… Alors c'était ça, sa mission ? Tuer le plus de monde possible ? Détruire tout ce qui se dresse sur son passage ? Elle me contrôle toujours, j'en suis certaine, à présent. Mais elle accomplit ses sales besognes la nuit, ainsi je ne lui résiste pas et elle est tranquille. Comment peut-elle… faire une chose pareille ! Cet être est immonde… et dire qu'elle m'a appelé sa sœur… sommes-nous donc vraiment sœurs, elle et moi ? Pourtant… non ! Je refuse ! C'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas participer à tout cela, jamais ! Et pourtant… c'est moi qui accomplis tout cela. Contre mon gré. Forcée par ce monstre. Cette abomination qui dort en moi, ne s'éveillant que la nuit venue, à la recherche d'autres victimes…

- Azéna… qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

Vincent. Sa voix est soucieuse, je l'ai bien entendu. Grave mais douce, sensuelle et envoûtante, aussi mystérieuse et attirante que lui. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Il sent que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Ses magnifiques yeux qui ont la couleur d'un sang sombre dans lequel je pourrais me noyer me fixent, interrogateurs. Oh, j'aimerais tant lui dire tout ce qu'il se passe en moi… cette incompréhension, cette terreur que je ressens… mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ose pas. Je ne veux pas. Quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant qu'il a face à lui la meurtrière de tant de personnes ? Car oui, c'est moi qui ai tué tous ces gens. Je le sais désormais. Malgré toute les cachotteries de cette femme. En ne sachant pas résister à Jénova, j'ai participé au meurtre de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, contre mon gré. Sans même avoir eu conscience de leur ôter la vie ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu ressentir… entendre… les crépitements du feu, le vacarmes des maisons qui s'écroulent… leurs cris d'agonie… Comment ai-je pu ne rien entendre de tout cela ?! Comment puis-je continuer à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience ? Je suis une meurtrière… Je suis une meurtrière, bon sang ! Une tueuse…

- Rien. Il… Il n'y a rien.

J'ai prononcé ces mots d'une voix hésitante, étranglée. Il doit bien se douter que si, il y a quelque chose. Et pourtant, il n'insiste pas, se contentant de se rapprocher de moi et de passer son bras dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui. Je me laisse faire sans résister et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il doit s'en aller… c'est lui qui est en danger auprès de moi, et non l'inverse ! Jénova peut très ben revenir à tout moment et décider de le tuer. Comme ça, sans raison. Il doit partir, même si je l'aime, même si je voudrais passer le restant de ma vie à ses côtés… Partir le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible… le plus loin possible de moi… moi qui suis une meurtrière… une tueuse… moi qui ait tant tué… moi qui tuerai encore… car je ne sais pas résister à Jénova. Ma… sœur. Sœur machiavélique. Venons-nous du ciel ? D'un autre plan céleste ? Est-elle une démone, et moi un ange ? Va-t-elle mener ce monde jusque dans les flammes de l'enfer ? Suis-je censé ramener paix et lumière sur ces terres ? Y aurait-il une guerre entre nous deux ? Mais qui doit la gagner ? Les ténèbres ? Ou la lumière ? Dans ma vision, je devais l'aider… que suis-je censée faire ? Qui suis-je ? Ou bien… est-ce l'inverse ? Est-elle une ange purificatrice, et moi, un être vil et maléfique qui l'encombre dans sa tâche ? Je ne sais pas… ce que je suis… ce que nous sommes… Non, je ne peux pas être mauvaise ainsi… Que dois-je faire ? Qui suis-je, bon sang ? Ces questions m'assaillent de nouveau. Et je n'ai toujours pas de réponses. Je sais seulement que cette femme diabolique, ma sœur, me contrôle par je ne sais quel moyen. Je dois me débarrasser d'elle… mais comment ? Comment ? Le monde tourne autour de moi. Un monde compliqué, que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi qui subisse tout cela ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu être heureuse ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu… tout ça… Cela s'arrêtera-t-il seulement un jour… ?

- Azéna.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, hésitante, perdue dans mes pensées. Des pensées si sombres que je l'avais presque oublié, lui. Et pourtant, comment l'oublier… ? La seule personne que je connaisse dans ce monde. Le seul que je peux considérer comme un ami. Le seul homme pour qui mon cœur bat… si j'en ai un, de cœur. Jénova ne semble pas en avoir… Alors, moi ? Vincent… Que me veut-il, encore… ? Il bouge son bras de fer, approche ses doigts griffus de mon visage. Doucement, sans doute par peur de me blesser involontairement il saisit mon menton. Je crois comprendre ce qu'il veut faire… Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, il approche son visage du mien. Je ferme les yeux et laisse ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes sans résister. J'en ai assez de résister. Je ne veux plus résister. Juste… me laisser aller. Et cesser de lutter. Je ne veux plus lutter, pas contre lui, en tout cas… Entrouvrant la bouche, nos langues se mêlent et se caressent… Je l'aime. Je l'aime à la folie, plus que tout au monde. Et je crois bien que lui aussi. Nous pourrions tellement être heureux, ensemble. Rien que lui et moi… Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce parasite à l'intérieur de moi. Cette Jénova. À cause d'elle, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. À cause d'elle, jamais je ne serai heureuse. La présence de Vincent auprès de moi me fait presque oublier que je ne suis pas humaine, par moments. Tandis que la présence de celle qui se fait appeler ma sœur me le rappelle constamment, cruellement.

Je voudrais tant me débarrasser d'elle. Peu importe les souffrances que je devrais endurer. Je ne veux plus qu'elle me contrôle, je ne veux plus tuer, je ne veux plus être une marionnette. Je ne veux plus être sa marionnette ! Je veux essayer d'être une femme normale. Et vivre ma vie avec celui que j'aime, comme je l'entends. Sans avoir à lutter constamment contre cette envie incontrôlable de le tuer, cette envie qui ne m'appartient pas, cette envie qui est celle de Jénova… Jénova que je sens s'agiter en moi. Elle n'aime pas ce que nous faisons, non. Pas du tout. Mais je me fiche d'elle. Je me serre encore plus contre Vincent, mes lèvres soudées aux siennes, ma langue explorant sa bouche avec tendresse. Je l'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je veux profiter de ces quelques instants où nous sommes si proches, si intimes, lui et moi.

Mais Jénova n'aime pas ça, oh que non. Pas du tout. Et elle sait très bien quoi faire pour me punir de l'ignorer et de la braver ainsi… Je l'entends ricaner dans ma tête. Et je comprends qu'il est trop tard. Bien trop tard pour moi. Je n'aurai que ce que je mérite, pour une fois. Mais je lutterai, malgré tout. Il est temps que cette mascarade se termine… même si je dois y laisser ma propre vie pour sauver la vie de celui que j'aime. Et celles de centaines d'autres êtres humains.

Il ne faut jamais jouer avec le feu. Jamais. Surtout quand les flammes destructrices ont un nom.

Jénova. La Calamité des Cieux.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Qulbutoké : **Owi, t'es connectée ! bravooo ! xD Bref, ça te donne le droit d'attendre le prochain chapitre, pour changer ! ;-)

**Incarndu91 :** lol, j'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de Maman Jénova quand elle a appris en même temps que toi qu'elle avait une soeur ! x) Ça devait être assez drôle ^^

**Lunagarden :** T'inquiète, c'est vrai que la connexion entre les deux est pas des plus facile à établir ^^ Et t'en fais pas, Vincent l'a déjà beaucoup aidé, la petite Azéna... (enfin, pas si "petite" que ça XD tu comprendras dans le chapitre 4)

* * *

Chapitre suivant : de looonnngues explications concernant Azéna & Jénova ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	4. Chapitre Quatre : Souvenirs

Me revoilà avec le chapitre quatre de cette fanfic ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre également ! ^^ Surtout qu'on s'approche de la fin... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :-)

* * *

(oups, j'ai oublié d'ajouter les lignes suivantes dans le chapitre précédent... désolée, j'espère que ça vous a pas trop dérangé(e)s... et voui, je sais, c'est pas bien -_-')

* * *

Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux. Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction écrite pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Seul le personnage d'Azéna m'appartient et a été inventé de toutes pièces par... moi x)

Cette fiction peut contenir des passages violents, choquants ou vulgaires. Vous la lisez donc à vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre : Souvenirs**

**ou comment se rappeler de plein de choses… dont finalement on aurait bien aimé ne pas se souvenir, en fait**

Je me mets soudainement à trembler, sentant que quelque chose se prépare. Et soudain, tout revient. Au grand galop. Pas un par un, rangés bien sagement dans l'ordre chronologique, non : tout me revient d'un seul coup. Si brutalement que j'ai l'impression que je viens de me cogner la tête contre un mur. Tous mes souvenirs. Tous ceux de ma vie… avant. Avec Jénova. Je romps brutalement le contact avec Vincent et me recule. Ses yeux cherchent les miens. Il a peur de m'avoir brusquée. Il craint d'avoir sans doute mal agi en m'embrassant ainsi… Je tente de le rassurer, le regard affolé et la respiration saccadée.

- Ça… ça va…

Mais je mens, et il le voit bien. Non, ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout car tous mes souvenirs me sont revenus. Ma vie d'avant. Avec Jénova. Oui, nous sommes sœurs, elle et moi. Je lui avais promis de l'aider dans son projet. Elle voulait régner sur cette Terre. Et je devais l'y aider. Ensemble, elle et moi, nous avions prévu de dominer ce monde et ses habitants. De simples humains. Trop faibles pour nous résister. Trop faibles pour s'opposer à nous. Ce monde aurait dû nous appartenir.

Je me recule brutalement et me remets debout. Jamais je ne m'étais trompée sur ce point. J'avais raison depuis le début. Je suis un monstre. Le pire monstre qui n'ait jamais existé. Et ma sœur Jénova est encore pire que moi, si c'est possible. C'est elle qui m'a rendu mes souvenirs. C'était elle qui me les avait enlevés, et c'est elle qui vient de me les rendre. Pour me faire souffrir. Pour me faire réagir. Pour me faire m'éloigner de Vincent. Vincent qu'elle n'aime pas. Pas du tout. Ce Vincent Valentine qu'elle hait plus que quiconque. Car elle avait réussi à m'ôter tout sentiment humain. Ça aussi, c'était de sa faute. Elle avait tout manigancé, depuis le début. Elle pensait qu'ainsi je deviendrais comme elle, et qu'elle n'aurait donc nul besoin de me contrôler. Que tout fonctionnerait selon son plan. Que je tuerais. Que je dominerais pour elle. Et il a rappliqué à ce moment-là, cet espèce de vampire aux yeux de braise et au charme impossible qui a réussi à m'envoûter. Moi qui ai toujours dédaigné le reste du monde. Et c'est bel et bien grâce à lui que j'ai retrouvé mes émotions… Et il m'a rendu humaine. Enrageant du même coup ma sœur machiavélique.

Il s'est mis debout lui aussi, à une vitesse surprenante. Tellement vite que je crois que je ne l'ai pas vu bouger. Mais qu'importe. Tous ces souvenirs me font mal. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Non… ce n'est pas moi… CE N'EST PAS MOI ! Jamais ce ne sera moi ! Ce moi-là n'existe plus ! J'ai changé ! Vincent m'a changé ! Il s'approche de moi, soucieux. Son magnifique regard rouge sombre dans lequel je me perds est empli d'inquiétude. D'inquiétude… pour moi…

- Azéna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je le repousse. Non, il doit s'en aller… il doit partir ! Loin de moi ! Sinon je le tuerai… sinon… Jénova le tuera ! Elle me contrôlera à nouveau, elle en a le pouvoir… Et alors, je ne pourrai plus rien faire… plus rien empêcher… Et il mourra sous mes yeux. Je le tuerai de ma main… Mais je ne veux pas ! NON !

- Vincent…

Il m'observe sans rien dire. Je lui envoie un regard désespéré. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe en moi. Il voudrait pouvoir m'aider, je le sens. Mais il ne peut rien faire… Rien. Ça me fait tellement mal de lui dire ça. Mais s je veux avoir une chance de le sauver… une chance qu'il survive… je ne peux rien lui dire d'autre. Rien d'autre que cela. J'entrouvre à nouveau les lèvres et murmure dans un souffle, d'une voix tremblante :

- Va-t'en…

Il reste indécis face à moi. Je lis du doute dans son regard. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas s'il doit faire ce que je lui dis ou non. Ma sœur diabolique passe à l'attaque et tente de reprendre le contrôle… ça faisait longtemps… elle n'a qu'une seule envie, le tuer ! Oui, tuer ce pauvre humain, même s'il est différent des autres ! Tuer ce pauvre imbécile que j'aime, qui m'aime, et qui s'est mis en travers de ses plans de conquête de ce monde ! Mais non, je ne veux pas ! Je veux qu'il vive ! Je refuse de le tuer de mes propres mains ! Elle exprime son mécontentement en me faisant souffrir de nouveau. Je m'écroule à terre en poussant un hurlement d'agonisante, mes mains serrées contre mon ventre. Qu'elle arrête… par pitié, qu'elle arrête ! Mais non… je ne céderai pas, pas cette fois ! Je dois me battre ! Pour moi… pour lui… pour lui ! Pour Vincent ! Parce que… parce que je l'aime. Rouvrant les yeux comme je le peux, les paupières plissées à cause de la douleur, je l'aperçois agenouillé au sol. Il tend une main vers moi pour la poser sur mon épaule… je le repousse brutalement. Jamais je ne l'aurais traité ainsi en temps normal. Mais je ne suis plus sûre d'être moi-même. Je lis de l'incompréhension dans son regard sanglant. Je voudrais tant lui expliquer… Ne pas le laisser ainsi, perdu. Sans savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Il ne peut pas rester auprès de moi. C'est bien trop dangereux pour lui. Silencieusement, je lui demande de me pardonner. Jamais il ne pourra demeurer à mes côtés, je suis trop dangereuse pour lui. Jamais nous ne pourrons nous aimer, lui et moi… et pourtant, je le voudrais tellement…

- VA-T'EN !

Je referme les yeux et me roule par terre en tentant d'étouffer comme je le peux mes gémissements. Cela dure un certain temps, puis Jénova se calme subitement, comme par miracle. Je n'ai plus rien. Plus mal. Je me rassois en rouvrant les yeux et observe autour de moi. Vincent est parti. Je me relève et part me mettre en boule tout au fond de cette grotte qui m'est désormais familière. Je me sens seule, à présent, si seule… Ma sœur machiavélique se calme, je ne la sens presque plus. La connaissant, elle va me laisser le temps de bien réfléchir à mes actions futures avant de revenir à la charge… quitte à me faire souffrir une fois de plus, s'il le faut. Ce que je la déteste… je la hais de tout mon être… Je ne comprends même pas comment nous pouvons être sœurs, elle et moi… nous sommes tant différentes. Je ne suis pas comme elle. Jamais plus je ne serai comme elle, même si je l'ai été à une époque. Tout était si différent… avant… les jambes repliées, je fourre ma tête entre mes genoux et revois mes souvenirs. Ceux que j'ai tant voulu retrouver… jamais je n'aurais dû faire ce souhait stupide. Désormais, c'est tout le contraire que je réclame. Tout oublier à nouveau… pour l'éternité.

Jénova et moi. Effectivement non humaines, mais d'une autre race. Plus forte, plus résistante, à la durée de vie plus longue et aux pouvoirs incroyables… dès qu'ils sont correctement maîtrisés. Toujours seules, deux orphelines. Personne ne nous a jamais choyées, accueillies, élevées. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, nous volions pour pouvoir nous nourrir. Toujours détestées de tous. Les enfants des rues étaient interdits dans les citées. Ils devaient être tués. Mais jamais personne ne nous a attrapé. Cette haine était réciproque. Nous détestions les autres. N'importe qui pouvait être cette mère ou ce père indigne. Ces parents qui nous avaient abandonnés, alors que nous n'avions que trois et cinq ans. Des nourrissons, pour ceux de notre race. Jénova a toujours été la plus débrouillarde, en plus d'être la plus âgée. Elle s'est occupée de moi jusqu'à ce que je sache me débrouiller seule. Jamais nous ne nous sommes quittées. Nous étions si proches, toutes les deux. Il n'y avait que nous. Tous les autres étaient des inconnus. Ils nous haïssaient, nous les haïssions. Point final. C'est tout concernant notre petite enfance. Il me semble que ma mémoire n'est pas encore tout à fait complète par moments, mais peu importe. J'en sais déjà tant… j'en sais déjà trop. Assez en tout cas pour que je me déteste jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et que je haïsse encore plus ma sœur.

Notre adolescence. Qui commence environ à partir de deux cents ans, pour notre race. Cela ne changea pas beaucoup de notre enfance. Nous continuions à parcourir les rues sans but précis autre que celui de trouver de quoi nous nourrir. Et les jours passaient l'un après l'autre. Tous les mêmes. Tous semblables. D'autres jeunes du même âge que nous, mais non orphelins, traînaient eux aussi en bandes dans les rues. Nous nous battions souvent avec eux. Malgré le fait que nous souvent seules toutes les deux face à sept ou huit de nos semblables, nous gagnions toujours. Avec le temps et ces querelles et combats incessants, Jénova avait développé un don pour le combat. Elle était rusée, élaborant des plans et des stratégies pour venir à bout de nos ennemis. Elle avait également acquis une haine intenable envers tous ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bref, une haine féroce contre le monde entier. Mis à part moi. J'étais sa sœur, tout de même.

Quant à moi… quant à moi, j'étais plus calme, plus discrète et plus réservée que ma sœur. J'étais - et suis toujours, visiblement - moins belliqueuse et bagarreuse qu'elle. Mais je haïssais moi aussi le monde entier. Notre abandon alors que nous n'étions que des petites filles nous avait fait basculer du « côté sombre », si j'ose dire, et avait définitivement coupé tous les différents liens sociaux que nous aurions pu avoir. Nous étions devenues asociales. Solitaires. Haineuses. Dangereuses. Tout simplement. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, nous devenions de plus en plus mauvaises. Mais Jénova l'avait toujours été plus que moi. Je m'étais toujours montrée plus… raisonnable qu'elle. Même si le mot « raisonnable » n'est peut-être pas le bon.

Et puis un jour… ceux de notre race, certains « élus » issus de la « classe supérieure », comme nous nous plaisions à les appeler avec Jénova, ont réussi à construire un engin étrange ressemblant à un vaisseau spatial. D'ailleurs c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient appelé leur machine. Et de nombreuses annonces étaient passées dans la ville. Même si ma sœur et moi essayions d'ignorer tout ce qui provenait des autres, en particulier de ces « classes supérieures » vantardes et hautaines, nous n'avions pas pu ignorer éternellement ces déclarations. Des annonces officielles des personnes qui s'appelaient notre « gouvernement ». Ils cherchaient des volontaires. Enfin… des cobayes aurait été une appellation plus précise. Car ils ignoraient totalement si ce vaisseau parviendrait à voler ou non. S'ils pouvaient réellement l'appeler « vaisseau », ou si ce n'était qu'une simple boîte de conserve vide. Quand j'y repense maintenant, j'avoue que cela m'étonne… notre race est supérieure en tout points à celle des humains. Nous avons tellement de pouvoirs qu'eux n'ont pas et ne possèderont jamais… Alors pourquoi notre civilisation n'a-t-elle découvert que si tardivement la science de pouvoir se déplacer dans l'espace, de planète en planète ? Je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais jamais la réponse à cette question.

Jénova et moi en avons longuement parlé. Au début, elle s'y était farouchement opposée, mais j'ai su la persuader que cette idée n'était pas si mauvaise que cela, en somme. Je pousse un gémissement. Alors tout est de ma faute… jamais nous n'en serions arrivées là sans moi. Si seulement j'avais trouvé ce jour-là le courage de l'abandonner et de m'introduire seule en catimini à bord de ce fichu vaisseau… mais je ne le pouvais pas. Elle était toujours ma sœur. Et à cette époque, j'avais aussi mauvais fond qu'elle. Nous étions si proches, toutes les deux. Si semblables. Mais désormais, ce n'est plus le cas. À cause de… non. Grâce à Vincent. Et je ne veux plus jamais ressembler à cette sœur que j'ai tant aimée et même idolâtrée par le passé.

J'avais finalement réussi à la convaincre au terme d'harassantes négociations. Le grand jour était arrivé. Nous avions réussi à nous introduire dans le vaisseau sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Je me doute que vous allez me poser la question… alors je vais vous répondre, même si cet aveu me déchire le cœur… même si je préfèrerais cent fois vous mentir… oui. Nous avons tué pour pouvoir nous dissimuler à bord de l'engin. Beaucoup tué. Et… cela me fait si mal de l'admettre… mais de nous deux, j'étais la plus déterminée à quitter ce monde qui ne nous avait apporté que douleur, solitude et souffrance. Ce jour-là, et ce fut le seul, c'est moi qui ai été la plus meurtrière de nous deux. Contrôlée par l'envie insatiable de m'enfuir de cette planète, véritable enfer quotidien pour moi. Pour nous deux. Et… si ma sœur Jénova s'était désistée au dernier instant - ce qui ne serait de toute façon jamais arrivé - , ou si elle s'était soudainement décidée à m'empêcher de monter à bord, je crois bien que je l'aurais tuée aussi. Oui. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je fasse cela, d'ailleurs… Mais je n'ai rien fait. Et le vaisseau est parti. Nous emmenant loin de notre monde natal que nous ne regrettions pas de quitter. Peu importe où nous allions. L'important était que nous quittions ces terres qui nous avaient toujours été hostiles et défavorables.

Le voyage dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps pour moi. Je crus bien que j'allais mourir d'ennui. Notre race n'a jamais besoin de se nourrir. Ni de boire. Voilà qui explique le fait troublant que je n'éprouve depuis mon éveil ni faim, ni soif. Dissimulées à bord, nous parlions pour passer le temps. Jamais nous n'avons plus parlé que ces années-là… car oui. Il nous a fallu plusieurs années pour parvenir jusqu'à ce monde-ci. Jénova se laissait souvent entraîner dans des délires sans queue ni tête. De plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours, puis les mois, passaient, elle me parlait de domination du monde. D'éradication. De puissance. À nous deux, nous pouvions tout faire, selon elle. Rien ne nous arrêterait. Peu à peu, je parvins à deviner le fond de sa pensée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en parle elle-même un jour. Elle voulait se venger de toutes les souffrances qu'elle et moi avions subies. Elle voulait tuer. Tuer pour se venger. Elle disait que si un jour nous arrivions sur une autre planète, celle-ci nous appartiendrait. Et moi, comme une idiote, je hochais la tête à ses paroles. Petit à petit, elle avait fini par me convaincre, et au bout de quelques années de ce dialogue violent et haineux, j'avais fini par adhérer totalement à sa cause. Je l'aiderai à dominer ce monde nouveau. Nous serions reines, elle et moi. Et alors, plus jamais personne n'oserait nous faire de mal. Tous ramperaient à genoux. À nos pieds. Des loques humaines. Même plus des êtres humains. Nous dominerions le monde entier.

Il me semblait que sa folie mégalomane ne cesserait jamais de s'étendre. Un peu avant notre arrivée sur ce monde, sur Gaïa, elle me parlait de transformer la planète que nous dominerions en gigantesque vaisseau spatial. Et avec lui… ses yeux rouges flamboyaient à chaque fois qu'elle abordait ce sujet. Avec lui, nous pourrions retourner un jour dans notre monde d'origine. Pour y massacrer tous ceux qui nous avaient traité si mal. Nous gouvernerions ensuite chacune notre planète, quadrillant l'espace tout entier. Annihilant des civilisations entières, dévastant tous les mondes que nous croiserions. Nous serions les dernières de notre race. Les derniers êtres vivants à peupler cet univers. À peupler cet espace infini. Nous serions devenues des déesses.

Et puis, au milieu de ces rêves et de ces belles paroles, il y eut notre arrivée sur Gaïa. Nous étions à peine adultes. Jénova avait environ mille ans, moi un peu moins. Le vaisseau ne s'est pas posé calmement au sol. Il s'est crashé. Nous avons réussi à nous extirper de l'engin in extremis, avant qu'il n'explose. Autour de nous, il n'y avait plus que des décombres. Des corps démembrés. Brûlés. Méconnaissables… L'odeur de chair brûlée. Ironie du sort : nous, passagères clandestines, qui n'aurions jamais dû faire partie de cette expédition quasi-suicidaire, en étions les seules survivantes. Tous les autres membres de notre race présents à bord, qui avaient été surentraînés en vue d'une mission pareille à celle-ci… ils avaient tous péri. Mais cela ne nous peina pas le moins du monde. Jénova en éprouva même une grande joie. Je la revoie encore, donnant un violent coup de pied dans ce qui était approximativement un bras carbonisé. Elle riait aux éclats. Sadique. Heureuse de les voir morts. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu moi aussi apprécier ce spectacle morbide et écoeurant… avec plus de retenue qu'elle, toutefois.

Nous nous sommes cachées dans les montagnes durant quelques mois. Nous étions fatiguées, assommées de ce long voyage. Il nous fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour récupérer et recouvrer toutes nos forces. Cela mettait ma sœur en rage, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous devions nous endormir. Pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Aucune de nous deux ne savait quand est-ce que nous nous réveillerions. Nous avions décidé de nous séparer. C'était plus prudent. Je revis une nouvelle fois ma vision. La toute première que j'avais faite. C'était au moment de nos adieux. Elle était plus en forme que moi à notre arrivée sur Gaïa, elle savait qu'elle serait la première à se réveiller. Elle avait deviné sans mal que je dormirais plus longtemps qu'elle. Avec ses pouvoirs, qui étaient plus développés que les miens, elle a fait en sorte que je dorme tout mon soûl, ne me réveillant que lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de moi. Pas avant. Puis elle m'a laissé dormir ici, tandis qu'elle partait se chercher une autre cachette pour pouvoir s'y reposer en paix. Puis je me suis endormie…

Nous avons dormi environ deux mille ans. Le double des années que nous avions déjà vécues. Puis Jénova s'est éveillée, il y a quelques années. Mais des habitants de cette planète l'avaient trouvé. Et avaient fait des expériences sur elle. Cela l'a mis en rage, et elle a juré une nouvelle fois de se venger. Seulement, ce long sommeil l'avait certes reposée, mais elle était totalement désorientée et ne maîtrisait plus tous ses pouvoirs. Il lui en restait néanmoins quelques-uns, comme celui de pouvoir contrôler et manipuler l'esprit des gens… Elle s'en est servie pour appâter un homme du nom de Sephiroth. Celui dont Vincent m'a parlé. Celui qui avait brûlé le village de Nibelheim. Cet homme est resté longtemps sous son contrôle, mais il a fini par mourir, tout humain qu'il était. Bien moins résistant et puissant que nous. Mais Jénova n'a pas perdu espoir. Elle s'est trouvé d'autres marionnettes. Des frères, trois triplés qui avaient subi des expériences horribles, tout comme elle, et tout comme son pantin précédent. Jénova a réussi une nouvelle fois à les amadouer. Mais l'histoire s'est répétée, et ils sont morts à leur tour. Et elle avec eux. C'était déjà miraculeux qu'elle ait réussi à survivre jusque-là. La mort brutale des triplés a été le coup de grâce. Son esprit a vagabondé quelques temps, indécis. Puis elle s'est souvenue de moi… car dans son long sommeil, elle m'avait oubliée. Alors elle est revenue me trouver, moi, sa petite sœur, et son esprit s'est installé en moi… Et c'est à cet instant que je me suis éveillée.

C'est elle qui m'a ôté tous mes souvenirs. Toutes mes émotions. Au fil du temps, les liens fraternels se sont effacés dans son esprit. La vengeance, la violence et la haine les ont progressivement remplacé. Puis ont fini par prendre le dessus. Définitivement. Désormais, elle ne me voit plus seulement comme sa sœur. Celle qu'elle a toujours aimée et protégée. Elle me voit d'abord et surtout comme une marionnette de plus, qu'elle pourrait utiliser à sa guise pour tenter de contrôler une nouvelle fois ce monde. Ce monde qu'elle déteste tout autant, voire même plus encore que notre monde natal. En elle est née une haine invivable, intenable, insatiable, envers les habitants de cette planète. Elle veut tous les éradiquer, un à un. Et plus grande seront leur douleur et leurs souffrances, mieux ça sera.

Oui. Ça, c'est ce qu'elle, elle veut. Mais et moi, dans tout cela ? Moi… elle s'en fiche, tout simplement. Du moment que je lui obéis sans discuter, au doigt et à l'œil… je n'ai pas peur de dire les choses en face : moi, elle s'en fout catégoriquement. Mais ça ne fait rien. Parce que moi aussi, je me fous complètement d'elle. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés, à attendre gentiment qu'elle me contrôle à nouveau pour tuer tout le monde. Si elle m'avait montré tout cela dès le début, alors que j'étais perdue, seule et désemparée, sans réussir à éprouver le moindre sentiment… alors oui, peut-être que j'aurais craqué. Sans doute aurais-je cédé. Je serais devenu le pire fléau que cette planète n'ait jamais connu. J'aurai anéanti des villes entières. Tué des milliers de gens. Elle m'aurait contrôlé comme bon lui semblait. Et je lui aurais obéi.

Mais elle a fait deux erreurs. La première a été de me rendre amnésique. Avec tous ces souvenirs effroyables gravés dans ma mémoire, nul ne doute que j'aurais perdu la raison depuis longtemps, et là… elle aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'elle aurait voulu. La seconde a été de me laisser rencontrer Vincent, et c'est là sa plus grosse erreur. Celle qui va lui coûter sa victoire Car c'est lui qui m'a rendu mes sentiments. Grâce à lui, j'ai réappris à rire. À être joyeuse. À être triste. Et surtout… à aimer. Car oui, je l'aime. Et je suis fermement décidée à le retrouver. À m'excuser de mon comportement incompréhensible. Et à vivre heureuse à ses côtés. Peu importe ce que les autres diront. Oui, je le sais. Je ne suis pas humaine comme eux, et je l'assume. J'ai fait des choses horribles dans ma vie, et bien que j'aie du mal à le faire, je les assume aussi. Mais jamais je ne recommencerai, j'en fais le serment. La seule chose que je veux désormais, c'est être heureuse, en compagnie de l'homme pour qui mon cœur bat. C'est la dernière chose que je demande.

Le flot de souvenir s'est interrompu. Ça y'est, c'est fini ? Ou bien veut-elle encore en rajouter une couche ? À notre arrivée sur cette terre, il y a maintenant plus de deux mille ans, je parvenais encore à éprouver de l'affection pour elle. Mais désormais… je n'en suis plus capable. Plus jamais. Elle m'a trop fait souffrir. Et malgré ma promesse, jamais je ne l'aiderai. C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. La seule idée qu'elle est vraiment ma sœur me répugne. C'est fini. Ce temps est révolu. Il est temps d'y mettre fin. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir. Plus jamais l'entendre. Plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Plus jamais… JAMAIS.

Je l'entends. Dissimulée au plus profond de mon être. Elle rit, d'un rire hystérique et méprisant. Et me dit que je suis ridicule. Pitoyable. Elle m'encourage à m'allier de nouveau avec elle. Comme auparavant, lorsque nous étions jeunes. À nous deux, nous sommes si fortes. Nous pourrions avoir le monde à nos pieds. Mais je refuse. Jamais plus je ne l'aiderai. Jamais. Elle doit finalement avoir compris que je ne suis pas disposée à la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut de moi, après tous mes refus catégoriques. Elle s'agite, puis laisse éclater sa colère sans chercher à me ménager. Serrant les dents, je me roule une nouvelle fois à terre en hurlant à m'en casser les cordes vocales. La souffrance que je ressens en cet instant est purement incroyable. Cette femme est un monstre. Le mal à l'état pur. Mais pas question pour moi de me laisser faire. Je résisterai. Quitte à la faire mourir avec moi s'il le faut. Car oui, il faut que je résiste. Pour moi. Pour eux. Pour les habitants de ce monde. Et… pour Vincent.

Il en va de la survie de cette planète. Même si j'ai du mal à croire que le destin de cet énorme caillou flottant dans l'espace repose sur mes épaules.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Incarn :** Oui, tu m'étonnes qu'elle est vilaine, Jénova. J'suis sûre qu'elle t'avais jamais raconté son adolescence, pas vrai ? :-p

**Qulbu :** Voilà voilà, le chapiter avec les explications est arrivé ! J'espère qu'il était bon, ton gâteau x)

**Luna :** Bah oui, entre Azéna en Vince, ça a l'air... foutu... ^^ Et même morte, elle arive toujours à enquiquiner les gens, comme t'as pu le constater. Mais c'est qu'elle est coriace, celle-là ! xD


	5. Chapitre Cinq : Final

Me revoilà avec le chapitre cinq d'Azéna ! Qui est, j'ai le regret de vous l'annoncer, le dernier chapitre de cette courte fanfiction... eh, râlez pas, je vous avais prévenus ! ;-) Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews et vos différents avis concernant cette fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira également !

* * *

Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux. Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction écrite pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs. Seul le personnage d'Azéna m'appartient et a été inventé de toutes pièces par... moi x) Alors pas touche !

Cette fiction peut contenir des passages violents, choquants ou vulgaires. Vous la lisez donc à vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq : Final**

**ou comment se rendre compte qu'une simple source d'eau peut vous sauver la vie… oui, sérieusement**

Une lutte effroyable. Infernale. Interminable. Jusqu'au soir. Qui se poursuit même durant la nuit. Je finis par cesser de hurler. Me contente de pousser de petits gémissements plaintifs et douloureux. Tout n'est plus que douleur en moi. J'ai l'impression qu'une tornade a été déclanchée dans mon corps et s'y déchaîne. Ma sœur démoniaque ne se gêne pas pour me faire subir mille et une souffrances. De temps à autre, j'entends même l'un de mes os craquer. Mais l'un de mes pouvoirs - et également l'un de ceux que Jénova n'a jamais su maîtriser et ne maîtrisera jamais - est la guérison instantanée. J'éprouve une souffrance infinie quand elle me brise les os ainsi. Par simple plaisir ! Par… jeu ! Mais ils se remettent aussitôt en place… ce qui n'est pas plus agréable et m'arrache également un gémissement. Je n'ai plus de voix à force d'avoir trop crié. Vincent n'est pas revenu, et c'est tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet état, surtout qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour moi.

Je ne suis que douleur. Je ne suis que souffrance. Je ne ressens plus rien d'autre. Je perds la notion du temps. Je perds tout. Mise à part cette douleur qui m'habite. Par instants, je me demande si je vis toujours. Oui. Un autre de mes os se brise, me rappelant le terrible supplice que je vis sans interruption depuis… je ne sais plus combien de temps. J'ai cesser de compter. Je n'en ai que faire. Elle m'afflige de tous les maux possibles. Elle me broie les os, me compresse les muscles, me tord les entrailles. J'ai mal à la tête, au ventre. Je vomis. Crache du sang. D'autant plus qu'en me roulant à terre à cause de la douleur, des petits cailloux pointus me griffent les bras. Je laisse des traînées de sang derrière moi. C'est horrible. C'est un spectacle sanglant. Une abomination. Un mélange de salive, de sang, de vomi verdâtre et visqueux. Pas le plus joli des tableaux. J'ai l'impression de brûler. De l'intérieur, de l'extérieur. Puis de me transformer en statue de glace. Malgré tout ce que j'éprouve, la souffrance, la douleur, le froid, le chaud… je persiste à lui résister. Continue de lutter, obstinée. Je me suis assez soumise à elle pour le restant de ma vie. Il est temps que j'ai à nouveau le contrôle total de mon corps de mes gestes et de mes actions ! Je ne suis pas une criminelle, je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! Je ne veux plus d'elle à l'intérieur de moi !

Ce manège écoeurant se poursuit encore durant une heure ou deux. Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins. Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Peu m'importe. Puis Jénova semble se calmer. La tempête en moi cesse. L'orage s'éloigne pour le moment. C'est qu'elle aussi doit commencer à se fatiguer, en me malmenant ainsi… Surtout que ses efforts sont vains. Jamais plus je ne céderai. C'est fini. Elle n'obtiendra plus rien de ma part. Même si cette résistance déterminée et obstinée me mène à la mort. Qu'importe. Tout ça, c'est fini. Jamais plus elle n'obtiendra quoi que ce soit de moi. Jamais.

Je parviens à peine à bouger, et c'est au prix d'un effort harassant que je parviens à me traîner jusqu'à la source qui coule toujours au fond de la grotte. Son eau claire et limpide, pure comme du cristal liquide, coule toujours et n'a pas été souillée. Miracle. Pas de sang. Pas de vomi. Rien que de l'eau fraîche, qui coule encore et toujours, inlassablement… Avec un grognement de douleur étouffé, j'en recueille un peu au creux de ma main salie et blessée elle aussi, puis tente d'en verser sur mes plaies. J'y parviens au bout de quelques essais. Mon geste est mal assuré, maladroit, mais le liquide pur et clair finit par couler lentement sur mes blessures. Celles-ci ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à se refermer. Encore une fois, mon don de régénération m'est bien utile… même si je ne doute pas que mon calvaire recommencera bientôt. Je ne dois pas dormir, cependant. Sinon elle me contrôlera à nouveau. Et cela, c'est ce que je souhaite éviter à tout prix. Je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise. Il y a déjà eu suffisamment de morts comme ça…

Incapable d'effectuer un mouvement de plus, je me laisse glisser le long de la pierre dure et froide et parviens assez difficilement à placer ma tête sous le filet d'eau qui coule. Voilà. Ainsi, le contact de l'eau, toujours en mouvement sur ma peau, me tiendra éveillée. Je sens Jénova grommeler en moi. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Mais malgré sa colère contenue, je sais que je ne perds rien pur attendre. Elle se vengera de ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle m'en veut de lui résister autant. Elle me hait. Mas ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle est peut-être ma sœur, lui. Mais moi aussi, je la hais, désormais. De tout mon être. Plus, encore. Je la hais comme personne n'a jamais haï quelqu'un. Et pourtant… pas au point de me montrer à mon tour cruelle et sadique. Pas au point de lui faire subir tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, et bien plus encore. Même si je sais au fond de moi que j'en suis capable, que j'en ai le pouvoir. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Je ne veux pas de cette folie, je ne veux pas de sa folie. Simplement qu'elle me laisse en paix. Que plus jamais elle ne s'en prenne à moi, ni à personne d'autre…

Machinalement, j'entrouvre les lèvres et avale un peu d'eau. Je n'en ai aucunement besoin, mais sentir cette fraîcheur couler dans ma gorge me fait du bien. Je continue en silence. Que c'est bon de boire. Même si je n'éprouve pas et n'éprouverai jamais aucune soif. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'hydrater ainsi, ordinairement. Et pourtant je le fais, comme si c'était tout naturel chez moi, alors que ça ne l'est pas et que ça ne le sera jamais. Parce que ça me fait du bien, tout simplement. Parce que ça apaise un peu ma gorge irritée, que bizarrement je ne peux pas soigner avec mon pouvoir. Parce que je n'ai que ça à faire. Et aussi parce que… euh ? Parce que…

Les yeux fermés, de l'eau qui me coule lentement sur le visage, me procurant un bien fou, je cesse de boire durant quelques instants et tente d'analyser ce qu'il se passe en moi. Jénova… faiblit ? Oui, c'est bien ça. Elle faiblit. De plus en plus. C'est bien la première fois que je la sens si faible face à moi depuis que… depuis que… depuis quand, au fait ? Depuis… depuis mon éveil, je crois bien. Et même… depuis… toujours. Car de nous deux, je m'en souviens désormais, elle a toujours été la plus fore, la plus combative, la plus téméraire. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette soudaine baisse de vigueur ? Prépare-t-elle une nouvelle attaque contre moi ? Une attaque qu'elle espère être surprise ? Parce que là, c'est raté…

Et pourtant… non. Elle semble aussi surprise que moi. Je l'entends hurler de frustration. Elle aussi s'interroge sur ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi n'est-elle plus aussi puissante ? Je crois comprendre… même si cela me paraît totalement illogique… et pourtant… cette source… une fontaine magique ? Une eau gorgée de pouvoirs ? Un liquide béni de la Déesse ? Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'entends Jénova hurler un « NOONNN ! » désespéré et haineux à la fois. Elle lit dans mes pensées. Sans aucun souci. Un de ses pouvoirs à elle, qui lui permet de contrôler facilement les personnes qu'elle veut. Mais ça ne marche pas, pas avec moi en tout cas. Elle a compris où je voulais en venir. Et son cri me prouve que j'ai raison. Alors je rouvre la bouche et bois. Plus que je n'ai jamais bu. Plus que je ne boirai jamais. Elle tente à nouveau de me faire du mal, mais la douleur s'atténue au fur et à mesure que j'avale ce liquide miraculeux. J'ai toujours mal, mais je m'efforce de me tenir tranquille pour pouvoir continuer à boire cette eau revigorante. Finalement, je regrette d'avoir dit quelques jours plus tôt que cette source n'est que purement décorative… parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est absolument plus le cas ! Au contraire, cette ridicule petite fontaine creusée à même la roche va me sauver la vie… et bénir mon existence toute entière. Car grâce à elle, je n'aurais plus de soucis avec cette sœur diabolique. Plus jamais.

Je continue à boire, encore et encore. Je ne m'arrêterai jamais ! En tout cas, je ne cesserai pas tant que Jénova sera encore là. Je l'entends murmurer faiblement. Elle dit que si je continue, je la détruirai. Pour de bon, cette fois. Et elle m'implore - oui, elle m'implore ! - de bien réfléchir. De me montrer… compatissante ! Elle me rappelle que nous sommes sœurs. Mais je n'en ai strictement plus rien à faire et continue d'avaler cette eau miraculeuse en ignorant ses gémissements, qui se font de moins en moins audibles. Ces fichus liens du sang m'ont assez fait chier pour tout le reste de ma vie ! Désolée pour cette vulgarité inhabituelle chez moi, mais c'est ainsi. Elle, elle veut que moi, je me montre COMPATISSANTE envers elle ? Après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir depuis mon éveil ? Non mais où est-ce qu'elle se croit, celle-là ? Sur la planète Terre ? Enfin, si cette planète existe, quelque part dans cet univers qu'elle avait l'intention de dominer ?

Je continue. Encore. Et encore. Sans m'arrêter une seule fois. À peine si je trouve le temps de respirer. Simplement, de l'eau, de l'eau. Encore de l'eau. Toujours de l'eau. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre que ce liquide clair qui coule, encore et encore, inépuisable guérisseur. Et puis soudain. Tout s'arrête. Comme ça. Je ne sens plus rien. Plus de douleur. Plus de souffrance. Rien. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'ôter quelque chose, et je sais exactement quoi. Jénova. Elle n'est plus là, elle est partie. J'avale encore quelques gorgées de cette eau miraculeuse, bénie par tous els esprits de cette planète, puis roule sur le côté et me retrouve de nouveau sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de pierre. Épuisée, éreintée. Mais libérée d'un grand poids. Sauvée, pour ainsi dire. Je sais que tout a changé. Que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Et ce n'est pas si mal, au fond. Mes blessures physiques sont déjà guéries. Toutes. Mes douleurs morales mettront plus de temps à s'effacer totalement. Mais je sais que je parviendrai à les oublier. À faire comme si elles n'existaient pas, comme si elles n'étaient pas là. Je peux enfin vivre ma vie… Vivre une vraie vie. Ma vie à moi. Une vie d'habitante de Gaïa. Une vie normale. Une vie… d'humaine. Même si je n'en suis pas réellement une. C'est une libération. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Tout va enfin changer. C'est une renaissance, un recommencement. Une redécouverte totale de ce qu'est la vie. Un nouveau départ. Rien que pour moi. Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance. C'est sur cette pensée qui assombrit un peu le tableau pourtant si lumineux désormais que je m'endors.

À mon réveil, le jour est déjà levé. Je m'assois, puis me mets debout en m'étirant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le premier réveil de ma nouvelle existence. Je ferais tout pour oublier l'ancienne. Que cela fait du bien de ne plus la sentir en moi. Je ne remarque même pas que les traces de notre lutte de la veille ont disparues. Plus de sang. Plus de vomi. Plus rien. Rien du tout. La source est toujours là. Et d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle était là, celle-là. Sans elle… sans elle, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je sors hors de la caverne. C'est un soleil lumineux et joyeux qui m'accueille, me réveille et me réchauffe. Le temps est beau et sec. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Un petit vent frais m'empêche d'avoir trop chaud. J'embrasse le paysage du regard. Que c'est beau. Mais mon cœur se serre, perdu dans d'autres pensées. Plus sombres. Plus tristes. Vincent. Je pense à lui. Encore. Et toujours. Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas revenu. Je ne sais pas où il est, et je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Normalement, il devrait déjà être là. Alors il est vraiment parti… Loin ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je me sens seule, sans lui, tellement seule. Même si c'est moi qui l'ai chassé de la sorte… mais désormais, tout est fini entre Jénova et moi. Mais il ne le sait pas. Comment le faire revenir ? Je n'en sais rien… Sans lui, à quoi me raccrocher ? En une semaine, il est devenue ma raison de vivre. C'est pour lui que j'ai résisté. Pour lui que j'ai lutté, et que je n'ai pas cédé face à Jénova. Parce que je l'aime… et il doit m'aimer aussi, sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il embrassé… ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens désorientée, confuse. Il est l'homme de ma vie, je le sais, celui que j'aime. Celui pour qui mon cœur bat. S'il ne devait pas revenir… si je ne devais plus jamais le revoir… que me resterait-il, dans ce cas-là… ? Plus rien. Il est la seule personne que je connaisse dans ce monde. Le seul à qui j'ai donné ma confiance. Le seul qui me fait confiance. Les humains me craindront si je me montre à eux, c'est obligé. Je suis désespérée. J'ai besoin de lui. Vraiment. Je veux qu'il revienne près de moi. Oui, je lui expliquerai tout… ! Simplement, qu'il revienne ! Et qu'il ne me quitte plus… non, plus jamais…

Je me dresse face au paysage. Face à la forêt. Et crie. Oui, je hurle de toutes mes forces.* Peu importe si quelqu'un m'entend. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

- Vincent ! Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé ! Hier… je t'expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je t'expliquerai tout ! Promis ! Je suis désolée, vraiment ! Reviens, je t'en supplie ! Reviens… répétais-je dans un murmure, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime, bon sang, je t'aime…

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il avait une ouïe hors du commun… pourra-t-il entendre mon cri, porté par les vents ? Je l'espère. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Sinon… je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je partirai d'ici, de cette caverne qui ne me rappelle désormais que des mauvais souvenirs. Et… je partirai à sa recherche… oui, je partirai à sa recherche, et un jour, je le retrouverai. Même s'il me faut pour cela des milliers d'années…

- … Tu m'as appelé ?

Je me retourne avec un sursaut de surprise. Il est là. Derrière moi. Non, je ne rêve pas. Adossé à la paroi rocheuse, les bras croisés. Son col abaissé, il me dévisage avec un sourire en coin. Alors il m'a entendu. Et il est venu. Si vite… sa vitesse est surhumaine, elle aussi. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Folle de bonheur et d'amour, je me précipite vers lui et me jette dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheur dévalant mes joues.

- Vincent… tu es revenu… oh, si tu savais…

Il referme ses bras sur moi, me serrant fort contre lui.

- Non, je ne sais pas… mais il me semble que tu m'as promis des explications, non ?

Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux rouge sombre brillent d'un éclat ardent. Laissant ses prunelles de braise me dévisager, je peine à retenir mes larmes. S'il savait comme je suis heureuse de le revoir…

- Oui… je t'expliquerai…

- J'espère bien.

Ne résistant plus, je l'embrasse passionnément tout en le serrant contre moi. Il se laisse faire, agréablement surpris. Lorsque nous rompons le contact, je vois des étoiles. Le bonheur à l'état pur. Le paradis sur Gaïa. Là, blottie dans les bras de celui que j'aime. J'ai à peine la force de souffler :

- Vincent… je t'aime…

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade en attendant sa réponse. Je le dévore du regard. Il me sourit tendrement, et je crois bien que je vais m'évanouir. Jamais je n'ai vu de plus beau sourire que le sien. Je l'aime à la folie, oui… mais lui ?

- Azéna. Je t'aime aussi.

Je souris béatement, n'osant y croire. C'est trop beau pour être vrai… c'est sûrement un autre rêve… encore un fichu rêve. J'en ai assez de rêver ! Je voudrais me réveiller ! Mais…

Non. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Les doigts de Vincent parcourant ma joue avec délicatesse… c'est trop réel pour être un rêve. Alors que je luttais avec obstination contre Jénova, je n'ai désormais plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Je veux lui appartenir. Ne pas être à Jénova. Mais être à lui. Pour toujours. Et quand il reprend mes lèvres en un doux baiser qui peu à peu devient sauvage, je me laisse faire. Mes malheurs ont enfin cessé.

Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre. J'ai lutté contre les ténèbres j'ai vaincu le mal. Et grâce à lui, je retourne lentement vers la lumière. Enfin.

**FIN**

**ou… bah voilà, c'est fini, quoi.**

* Oui, elle hurle, mais je vous mets pas tout en majuscules, sinon vous allez tous me crier dessus en disant que y'a trop de majuscules partout ! ^^

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Incarn :** Bah la voilà, la suite... c'est même fini... *sort son mouchoir* Nan, je rigole. :-) Je pensais faire juste un OS à la base, mais ça s'est fini en petite fanfic de cinq chapitres... pour un ex-OS, c'est quand même pas si mal ! ^^

**Qulbu :** LOL ! À cause de toi, j'ai chanté le générique de "Pokémon" pendant toute la journée ! xD

**Luna :** T'en fais pas, elle a pas flanché, la petite Azéna... et tout est bien qui finit bien ! :-) N'empêche, je hais toujours autant Jénova -_-'

* * *

Bref, une dernière fois, simplement pour conclure : merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfic !


End file.
